Es como nevar España
by Miley Flynn-Garcia
Summary: Pitch Black ha vuelto. Tal vez con mas fuerza, pero la luna ya lo sabia desde hace tiempo. Decidio hacer un plan, y ese plan implicaba a Jack Frost, ahora Jack, debera cuidar de Pitch a una niña que cuando cumpla los diesiocho años luchara con el. Solo hay un pequeño problema: Su nombre es Elsa Carlota, heredera al trono de España
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

_A__ú__n hab__í__a tiempo. Bastante._

_Pero, no demasiado._

_Lunae miraba con inter__é__s desde el pozo, ah__í__se pod__í__a ver a un ni__ñ__o casta__ñ__o, jugando con quien se le pusiera en frente. Sonri__ó__y dirigi__ó__su mano izquierda hac__í__a su barbilla, pensativo; unos pasos llam__á__ndole interrumpi__ó__sus pensamientos._

_–__¿__Porque has venido a buscarme, Norte?__– __pregunt__ó__Lunae, dirigi__é__ndose al hombre alto, robusto y con barba blanca, con tatuajes en los brazos, cada uno diferente, __«__buenos__»__rezaba uno, y __«__malos__»__rezaba el otro. El hombre se exalto por aquello, hac__í__a visto a Lunae muy pocas veces, en realidad, solo escuchaba su voz._

_– __Yo... Necesitaba, necesitamos que tu...__– __comenz__ó__Norte, pero Lunae fue m__á__s r__á__pido y lo interrumpi__ó__._

_– __Se lo de Pitch, se cual es su plan, y tambi__é__n se que tu me estas pidiendo ayuda,__– __Norte abri__ó__la boca para hablar, pero Lunae se lo impidi__ó–__Y te la otorgare, pero antes, necesito asegurarme de algunas cosas__– __Hizo una pausa y se acomodo en su trono de marfil blanco__–__¡__Solayra!_

_Una joven de no m__á__s de dieciocho a__ñ__os, con un par de ojos con un extra__ñ__o color rojo fuego, tez practicante blanca, pero con un destello entre blanco y naranja radiante, facciones perfectas y sim__é__tricas. Su cabello era de diferentes tonalidades de naranja, diferentes tonos de rojo y hasta amarillo, sedoso y parec__í__a flotar levemente. Con un vestido hecho con nada m__á__s y nada menos que de luz. Era Solayra, la mujer del sol, y la esposa de Lunae, esposa del mism__í__simo Hombre de la Luna._

_Le sonri__ó__a su marido y dijo con voz viva, clara y hermosa:_

_– __D__í__game_

_– __Necesito que llames de inmediato a Natura y a Cronos__– __pidi__ó__Lunae con dulzura. Solayra asinti__ó__y desaprecio de la vista de los dos esp__í__ritus._

_Lunae era un hombre apuesto, sus cabellos eran de un tono ir__ó__nicamente rojizo, unas pecas plateadas adornaban la piel de blancura perfecta de su rostro, vest__í__a totalmente de blanco, sus ojos eran de un limpio color plata y sobre sus rojizos cabellos hab__í__a una corona hecha de oro blanco. Iba descalzo y completamente de blanco._

_Una mujer lleg__ó__. Su vestido parec__í__a hecho con hojas de diferentes formas y tama__ñ__os, flores y lianas. Era una mujer que aunque mulata, era hermosa, sus ojos verdes eran de un tono que ning__ú__n ojo humano pudiese clasificar, su cabello caoba le ca__í__a hasta los tobillos y sus pies descalzos estaban llenos de tierra. Un hombre estaba junto a ella, pero no ten__í__a un aspecto f__í__sico fijo, pues, cada cierto tiempo su edad y aspecto cambiaban._

_Eran Cronos y Natura._

_– __M__á__s vale que sea importante, Lunae__– __dijo Natura con tono severo__– __No tengo mucho tiempo._

_– __Bueno, yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo__– __brome__ó__Cronos, pareciendo a un anciano._

_– __Ser__á__breve el tiempo estimado aqu__í–__respondi__ó__Lunae, Solayra se sent__ó__en un trono a su lado y escucho con atenci__ó__n.__– __Natura, vengo a preguntarte algo y despu__é__s, pedirte algo con esa pregunta._

_– __Pregunta entonces, Lunae__– __acepto la mujer._

_–__¿__Cual es la estaci__ó__n que no te gusta?_

_–__¿__Disculpa?__– __pregunt__ó__Natura, creyendo que Lunae hac__í__a perdido la cabeza._

_–__¿__Cual es la estaci__ó__n que m__á__s te disgusta? Me refiero a la que tu odias, detestas, no lo se__…_

_–__¿__Porque la pregunta?_

_– __Solo responde__– __pidi__ó__Lunae, con una sonrisa traviesa._

_– __El invierno__– __respondi__ó__sin dudar Natura__– __Es triste, parece el fin de todo, todas las flores mueren y los __á__rboles se quedan desnudos. Los animales no pueden salir__…_

_– __Sin embargo, no es el fin de nada__– __contraatac__ó__Cronos__– __Solo se siente as__í__, tus flores y animales no mueren, s__ó__lo descasan._

_– __A__ú__n as__í__, es triste__– __dijo la mujer. Lunae asinti__ó__, luego de pensarlo un poco dijo:_

_– __Bien, entonces, __¿__Podr__í__as cederla a un esp__í__ritu?_

_–__¿__Que?__– __grito Natura, claramente confundida__–__¿__para que?_

_–__Para mi nuevo esp__í__ritu, el__–__se__ñ__al__ó__al peque__ñ__o de diez a__ñ__os que se divert__í__a junto a sus amigos.__–__Vamos, Natura, con su ayuda, no tendr__á__s que soportar el inverno jamas. Acepta, mi querida amiga._

_–__¿__Morir__á__a tan temprana edad?__–__pregunt__ó__Solayra con l__á__grimas en los ojos, Natura tambi__é__n ten__í__a esa expresi__ó__n__–__Es un ni__ñ__o... oh, Lunae, es s__ó__lo un ni__ñ__o._

_– __No morir__á__ahora__– __intervino Cronos, ahora con apariencia de un ni__ñ__o, justo de la misma edad del mortal.__– __Morir__á__cuando cumpla __¿__Veintid__ó__s?__– __pregunt__ó__dudando__– __Ahogado en un lado congelado, en inverno. No te apresures, amiga Natura, fue el h__é__roe del invierno. Ser__á__el h__é__roe del inverno. Es perfecto para realizar tu trabajo, Natura._

_Esta lo pienso un momento, ten__í__a sentido, ser__í__a un premio para aquel muchacho valeroso, adem__á__s lee quitar__í__a un gran peso de encima y... __¿__Quien sabe? Tal vez hasta podr__í__a agradecerle._

_– __Esta bien, pero, con una condici__ó__n__– __Dijo Natura accediendo,__– __Solo har__á__nevar en donde yo le diga y exactamente donde yo le diga._

_–__Y as__í__ser__á–__prometi__ó__Lunae__– __Ahora, Cronos __¿__Porque no le dices a nuestro amigo Norte, que pasara con Pitch Black ?_

_– __Atacara tres veces__– __dijo el padre tiempo, ahora con la apariencia de un adolescente__– __La primera y segunda ser__á__vencido, pero en la tercera, necesitar__á__n m__á__s ayuda. No puedo decir m__á__s._

_Con a aquello, Norte qued__ó__profundamente agradecido y como lleg__ó__, se fue, al igual que Natura y Cronos. Lunae y Solayra se quedaron solos, observando al ni__ñ__o jugar._

_–__¿__Que planeas, amor?__– __pregunt__ó__la Mujer del Sol._

_– __S__ó__lo la forma de cambiar al mundo y unir a dos almas.__– __Respondi__ó__el Hombre de la Luna._

_–__¿__Y cuando pasara eso?_

_– __Pronto, mi vida, pronto__– __dijo el Hombre de la Luna, mutando fijamente al peque__ñ__o casta__ñ__o. A Jackson Overland, para ser exactos._

_···_


	2. Chapter 2

La princesa y el guardián.

310 años después...

Jack Frost. Ese es el. Si, el que hace nevar a los países afortunados que Madre Naturaleza escogió. Ese mero, Jack Frost.

Con el pelo blanco, un cayado, una sudadera azul que le quedaba ancha la cual estaba llena de escarcha, unos pantalones que no había querido cambiar nunca y siempre iba descalzo cómo un gesto irónico hacía su trabajo. Ahora, era un guardián, más niños podían verlo y saber quien era el. Sin embargo debida admitir que jugar con niños y nevar después era agotador, ahora mismo lo único que quería déspues de hacer nevar en Londres, lo único que quería y más ansiaba era dormir un poco.

Pero no, no lo consiguió.

Refunfuño al ver la aurora vorial de Norte, hizo una mueca y se levantó refunfuñando.

– Bah, viento, llévame a ver a Norte parece que es "importante"– hizo cómillas con sus dedos cuando dijo importante. El viento lo elevó y llevó volando a Jack Frost.

A pesar de que Pitch hacía demostrado (sin quererlo) que Jack no dependía de su cayado cómo antes creía, este aún lo trataba con delicadeza, pues, a par del gran descubrimiento, sin su inseparable cayado el no podía volar. Y eso, era lo bueno de ser un espíritu.

Llego al polo Norte y con ello, a la cabaña de Norte, que parecía más un hotel 5 estrellas para ricos, sin embargo era el lugar más acogedor de toda la tierra. "Y huele a galletas" se recordó Jack mientras entraba.

– Será mejor que digas contra que nos enfrentamos o juró que voy a...– escucho a Tooth hacer ruiditos de cariño y a Conejo decir palabras dulces. Pero lo más extraño sin duda fue escuchar la risa de un bebé.

Y en efecto había uno allí.

–¿Que están...?– dijo Jack al ver al pequeño ser que se encontraba en los brazos de Tooth, que le hacía cariños– Vaya, esto si es bajo chicos, ¿Secuestrar a los niños?– bromeó Jack.

– Jack– dijo Norte al verlo– Que alegría que vinieras, te estábamos esperando, ella es Elsa– dijo señalando a la pequeña bebé. Tooth voló hacía el y tomó la manita de la pequeña para saludar.

– Saluda, Elsa, mira quien vino a verte– Dijo Tooth con tono infantil y raro, Jack se recargo en su cayado y saludo con una de sus manos, sonriendole dulcemente. La niña le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Tu también puedes verme– murmuró el hacía la bebé y Elsa aplaudió con sus manitas albinas, era una niña hermosa, con unos ojos azules celeste, cabello rubioo platino y casi blanco como el de el, y unas hermosas y casi invisibles pecas plateadas sobre sus mejillas regordetas.

– Para su mala suerte si– dijo Conejo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

– ¡Conejo! No te hagas, yo se que me extrañaste– dijo Jack, entre sarcástico y bromista

– Ni en un millon de años– aseguró Conejo. Jack sonrió desafiante mientras ambos se iban acercando, Norte los paro con una mirada y Tooth se acercó a Jack.

– Je je– río ella nerviosa–¿Podrías cargar a Elsa, Jack? Ya no se esta en paz conmigo– dijo Tooth tendiéndole a Elsa– Además, creo que quiere estar contigo.

Jack tomó a la bebé en brazos y le sonrió mientras la sostenía, una vez bien asegurada hizo caras chistosas para que esta se riera. La niña exploto en carcajadas y Jack reía con ella.

–¡El avión!– exclamó este mientras la sostenía en brazos y giraba elevándose un poco, causando que la niña se riera más. Y por , Jack también.–¡El avión!–y volvía a hacerlo.

– Realmente le gusta estar con el– dijo Tooth, mirando la escena conmovida. Norte asintió y llamo la atención de Jack.

–¿Que sucede Norte?– preguntó Jack, subiendo niña de apenas seis meses sobre sus hombros

– Bueno, el Hombre de la Luna te ha dado una nueva misión– Jack alzó las cejas sorprendido y tomando las piernas de la niña para que no cayera.

–¿A quien le tengo que patear el trasero?– preguntó Jack en broma.

– No te asignó una misión para patear el trasero de alguien– explico Norte, Jack se desánimo un poco– Tiene que ver con Elsa,– Jack pidió que este prosiguiera– Pitch va a hacer de las suyas pronto y... El punto es Jack, que queremos que cuides a la niña. Para que este a salvo.

– Espera, ¿Hombre de la Luna quiere que yo cuide a la niña, a una niña? ¿No se supone de que los cuidamos a todos?– preguntó Jack sin entender.

– Elsa es especial, Jack, es una princesa. La princesa de España, para ser exactos– aclaró Norte. Pero Jack sería sin entender nada.

–¿Y eso que? Tu dijiste que...

– No es porque sea de la realeza– Interrumpio Norte– Es porque ella...

Un ruido lo distrajo, un rayo de color azul se impacto contra una pared cercana, dejándola cubrierta de hielo y escarcha, todos miraron a la cabeza de Jack, donde la niña aplaudia con sus manitas regordetas. Jack se quedo estupefacto.

– Ella es... Igual a mi– exclamó.

–Y por eso tienes que cuidarla, la Luna una ves dijo, que cada guardian tendrá que proteger a todos los niños, en especial si tiene poderes similares a los suyos ¿Lo harás?– preguntó Norte, Jack dudó

–¿Y porqué yo? ¿Porque no Tooth o Conejo, o Meme o tu? ¿Porque de todos yo?

– Eres el guardián más joven– razonó Norte.

– Eres el guardián de la diversión– lo apoyo Tooth

– Tienes mucho tiempo libre– dijo Conejo, Jack lo miró con una cara sarcástica

Meme para ayudar puso diferentes imágenes sobre su cabeza, aumque nadie logró entenderlo.

– Lo que Meme trata de decir es...– se detuvo pensándolo un momento– Que tal vez, algún día, ya no sea sólo tu amiga.

–¿Que?– exclamó Jack. Meme miró a Norte confundido– No, no estoy listo, lo siento chicos.

– Sólo inténtalo, y su no puedes llevarlo ya veremos ccomo solucionarlo– dijo Norte

–¿Por cuanto tiempo?– preguntó Jack.

–A partir de hoy, hasta cuando ni tu ni ella se necesiten.

–¿A que te refieres?

–¿Si o no?

– Si lo dice el hombre de la Luna...

–¡Genial! Ahora llévala a su casa, debe tener mucho sueño.

Jack emprendió el camino a España con la bebé en brazos, Elsa no hacía más que dormitar en el pecho de Jack, pero tiritaba de frío, Jack paro y se quito la sudadera, dejando una camisa debajo, envolvió a su pequeña acompañante con ella y emprendió el viaje de nuevoo.

*Localizó el palacio de los reyes en Madrid, se maravillo con aquella ciudad, aunque nunca nevaba, hacía sufidente frío para el, busco entre todas las ventanas del palacio y encontró la de Elsa. Abrió la ventana y entró, la cuna de la niña era tan grande cómo una cama, cerró la puerta con suavidad, pues Elsa ya dormía, la colocó con cuidado subre su cuna, reemplazo la sudadera por unas mantas y la dejo dormir cómo Tooth le había dicho. La miró dormir y esto le causó sueño, tono una almohada y la colocó junto a la bebé, se recostó a una distancia prudente de ella y durmió.

Tenía dos problemas.

1) Definitivamente no sabía cómo iba a cumplir su misión.

2)¿¡Cómo rayos podría aprender **español rápido!?

Durmió tranquilo por lo que parecían minutos para el, hasta que escuchó un llanto proveniente de la pequeña, Jack despertó con pesadez y sostuvo a la niña mientras le susurraba cosas dulces, Jack la acomodo en su pecho, justo frente a su corazón. Jack sabia que a pesar de nunca morir, su corazón latiria cómo si fuera un humano, solo quite con la gran diferencia de que este jamás se detendría. La niña se tranquilizó al escuchar los agradables latidos y se durmió. Jack sonrió de forma paternal al verla bostezar.

–¿Conque te gusta escuchar mi pecho, eh?– preguntó a modo de broma, acomodo pequeña, se recostó y volvió a dormir.

···

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Si, ya se lo que piensan ¿otro fic tan rápido? Pero naah, de este fic ya tengo varios capítulos hechos

*Palacio de Zarzuela, Madrid.

**Esto... Ay como lo explicó? Ah, ya. Digamos que esta historia esta hecha en inglés, (pero técnicamente no lo esta) y cómo Jack habla inglés por lógica no sabe español. No te preocupes, más adelante, cuando Elsa sepa hablar pondré la letra _así_ para saber cuando hablan español, y será en español castellano, tíos!


	3. Chapter 3

_Cómo han pasado los años..._

Jack se levantó cuando los rayos del sol cubrieron su cara, y claro, cuando una mujer entró a la habitación de la pequeña, la, cual ya estaba despierta. Al ver a la mujer, Elsa estiró sus brazos hacía ella.

– Lo siento majestad, yo solo...– la mujer atravesó su cuerpo y este respiro aliviado, la mujer que suponía era la madre de Elsa la sostuvo en sus brazos y le hizo mimos.

–_¿Cómo ha dormido la hermosa niña?–_ escuchó Jack decir a la mujer, pero éste no entendio nada. Parecía hablar en español puro.–_¿Tenéis hambre?_

La reina alimentó a Elsa de la forma tradicional, con pecho, Jack se volteo para darles privacidad. Tenía un nuevo problema ahora, nadie en ese lugar parecía poder verlo, excepto la niña, claro.

– _Sofia–_ esta vez era la voz del rey quien se asomaba desde la puerta–_ vuestro desayuno ya esta listo. ¿Cómo esta la pequeña?_

– _Come.–_ El rey tampoco parecía verlo, lo cual era un poco bueno_–oh vaya, ¿Tenemos que buscar su hogar?_

– _Tu y yo sabemos que Elsa tiene unos padres, tenemos que devolverla, no es nuestra–_ Jack había escudado a Tooth hablar español antes con sus ayudantes ratones, pero sólo sabía unas cuantas palabras, casi nada, pero escuchó y pidió entender a medias las palabras «padres» y «devolver». ¿Que querían decir con eso? Comenzó a escuchar más atentó–_ No sería muy correcto quedarse con ella._

– _Pero, Juan, yo la quiero. Ya la amo, Juan, necesita un hogar. Quedemonos con ella. Por favor_

El hombre la miró y se perdió en los ojos de la niña, Jack había entendido «hogar» «amo» y «quedemonos» era más v que obvio que la niña no tenía sangre real. Jack solo entendía v eso. El rey sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Jack se dio cuenta de que España tenia una nueva princesa.

1 año después...

– ¿Estas seguro de quieres aprender español, Jack?

– Bueno, alguna vez tendré que hablar con ella ¿No?

Jack estaba junto a la pequeña, sentado con las piensas cruzadas, mientras la madre de Elsa le hablaba a la pequeña en español, de vez en cuando Jack señalaba algo y Elsa lo señalaba, su madre decía el nombre y Jack trataba de memorizarlo.

–_¿Eso? Es un sofá_

– Un _sofá, _bien– dijo Jack, memorizando.

Tooth de vez en cuando trataba de enseñarle oraciones sencillas, más palabras y cómo pronunciarlas, también trataba de leer libros, diccionarios, y como pudiera aprender.

2 años...

Elsa caminaba torpemente, sus rizos rubios hasta su cinturar revoloteaban a su alrededor mientras corría por los jardines y Jack la perseguía gateando. La niña estalla en risas y gritaba:

–¡Jack! ¡Jack!

– _Os voy a alcanzar–_ dijo Jack en español, ya sabía hablar un poco más y se maravillaba más con aquel país. Era lindo y colorido.

La niña corría más rápido y Jack gateaba más rápido, la niña reía mientras sus padres la miraban con un poco de extrañeza.

–_¿Quien será Jack?_

– _No lo se, tal vez escuchó el nombre de un turista y le gusto._

3 años...

Hoy había fiesta en el Reino de España. La reina esperaba a un bebé, de su propia sangre. Jack estaba emocionado por eso, y un tanto celoso ¿Y si ese bebé quería jugar con Elsa y le robaba la atención? Tal vez ese bebé la alejaría de su nueva amiga.

Y siendo sinceros no quería eso.

– _Contadme oto cuento, Jack–_ pidió Elsa con dulzura, de apenas tres años. Jack le sonrió y la tomó en sus brazos, la sentó en su cuna y se sentó a su lado.

– _Erase una vez.. Una princesa,–_ narró Jack mientras la niña trepaba al regazo de este–_ Era mona, muy mona, pero esta princesa quería casarse con el joven más inteligente de todo el pueblo._

–_Y ese sois tu, ¿vedad?_– preguntó Elsa inocentemente.–_ Sois muy inteligente_.

Jack se rió y le dijo.

– _No, nena, yo soy un guardián. Y tú sois la princesa._

– _Sois mi guardián, ¿Veda? ¿Vedad que tu sois mi guardián? _

–_Y tu sois mi princesa mona,–_ dijo este antes de hacerle un cariño en la mejilla–_ Dormid, Elsa, o si no..._

–_¿El cocó va a venir?–_ Preguntó n la niña asustada, Jack la miró y la abrazó.

– _Mientras yo este aquí, nadie va a hacerte daño._

– _¿Ni siquieda el cocó?_

– _Ni siquiera el cocó_

4 años...

Elsa comenzó a leer y escribir a esta edad, Elsa aprendía rápido, muy rápido y sus poderes eran la atracción de sus padres, a estos les interesaba verla crear copia de nieve (cosa que sólo habían visto una vez en sus vidas) y hacer diseños de estos en las paredes cada vez que ella congelaba alguna por accidente. Jack aprovechó ésta etapa para enseñarle *inglés.

Jack no había abandonado sus deberes cómo espíritu del invierno, pero sólo iba a hacer nevar de noche, para luego volar lo más rápido posible a España. No quería que Elsa armará berrinches al no verlo.

La segunda hija de la familia Real española se llamaba Anna, y aun era muy pequeña para poder jugar, aún así, Elsa la quería mucho.

–_¿Crees que le deba escribir una carta a a**Papá Noél, Jack?_– preguntó la niña, Jack asintió y se puso a su altura.

– _Pienso que le gustaría, a Norte le encanta leer las cartas–_ aseguró Jack y ésta salto a sus brazos, este la cargo poniendo las piernas de ella a cada lado de sus costillas, y ambos se dirigieron al escritorio.

– _Quiero escribirla en inglés_

– _La escribiremos en inglés, yo te dictó ¿Vale?–_ La niña se preparó para escribir y Jack se aclaró la garganta– ***Querido Papá Noél...

5 años...

Elsa era realmente sorprendente, a sus cinco años, ya sabía leer y escribir en español y en inglés perfectamente. Después de explicarle por que se tenía que ir de vez en cuando, Elsa esperaba a Jack pacientemente para luego contarle todo lo que había hecho en ausencia del muchacho.

–¡Has vuelto!– gritó la niña en cuanto vio a Jack entrar por su ventana, inmediatamente corrió a abrazarlo, con su estatura Elsa llegaba a la cadera de Jack (pues era un poco alto, bueno, era muy alto) este le acaricio el cabello y la cargo dejándola sobre sus hombros.– Te extrañe mucho ¿Cómo te fue en Rusia?

Apesar de que Jack podía volar, el país más extenso del mundo era el que le costaba más trabajo a Jack, Rusia era inmenso, sin embargo, había hecho tiempo récord al terminar en dos días.

– Bastante cansado, Elsa– dijo Jack, y en efecto, traía unas orejas de un buen tono púrpura–¿Que has hecho?

– Me aburrí un poco, Anna aún no puede jugar mucho y mis padres me llevaron al parque.

– Oh, eso es genial– respondió Jack, sabía que Elsa siempre quería ir al parque

– Jack

–Mjmh

–¿Me cuentas un cuento?

– Claro, _mi hermosa dama_– agregó en español, Elsa bajo de los hombros de Jack cuando éste se inclino sobre la cama para dejarla allí. Elsa rió y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y con las manos a ambos lados de su cara, mientras miraba a Jack con atención.

– Había una vez... Un hombre malo..– Elsa ahogó un grito–. Pero tranquila, porque este hombre no era tan malo, en realidad, amaba a una mujer...

···

*Digamos que Jack habla inglés, je.

**Papá Noél, es cómo le dicen los españoles a Santa Claus , creo. No toy muy segura.

***En el inglés voy a usar letra normal, pero en el español, usare letra _inclinada. _No se si se entienda.


	4. Chapter 4

_El accidente y los años de encierro._

–_¡No corráis tan rápido Anna!–_ se escuchó gritar a Elsa en español, totalmente aterrada–_ Anna, ¡NO!_

Jack volaba lo más rápido qué daba el viento, La luna le hacía dicho qué algo horrible pasaba en España y quería cerciorarse qué Ella estuviera bien.

Ya hacían paso diez años desde qué el había aceptado cuidar a Elsa, y hacía sido duro y divertido a la vez, sin embargo, Anna estaba obsesionada con los poderes de su hermana, a tal grado de despertarla en la madrugada para jugar. No se había dejado ver por ella, no le veía la necesidad.

Pero ahora era diferente.

Jack había perfeccionado su español de una forma sorprendente, a tal grado qué podía hablar como cualquier español. Sabia casi todas las expresiones que se usaban en España, y que decir de su pequeña Elsa; la conocía mejor que a su propia mano, sabia en que momento se encontraba feliz y en cual triste, sabia cuales eran los dulces favoritos de ella, sabia donde hacerle cosquillas, sabia...

Rápidamente llegó a Madrid y en menos de un segundo ya estaba frente al palacio de Zarzuela. Se acercó a una de las ventanas, ahí estaban los reyes y escuchó:

– _Pero Juan, no podemos dejarla todo el tiempo encerrada..._

– _Necesitamos proteger a Anna, Sofia. Elsa ya tiene diez años, puede entenderlo y ya._

– _No va a hacer amigos ¡No hablará con nadie!_

– _Ella entenderá... Después de lo qué paso hoy. Tiene qué entender y aprender como usar sus poderes._

– _Pero..._

–_¡Es mi última palabra, Sofía!_

Jack se dirigió asustado a la habitación de Elsa, para preguntarle qué diablos había pasado. Sin qué ellos lo vieran, paso por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar al de su mejor amiga. La puerta estaba cerrada, pegó su oreja en la puerta para poder escuchar. Sonido. Se pegó más a la puerta.

Sollozos. Su Elsa estaba llorando.

–Ay, no– Susurro Jack y voló hacía fuera del palacio de nuevo, localizó la ventana de Elsa (qué siempre estaba abierta) y entró cómo rayo al cuarto. Y efectivamente, su Elsa estaba llorando.

–_Preciosa–_ dijo Jack en español para llamar su atención_–¿Qué le han hecho?_

Ella alzó sus hermosos ojos celeste y se abalanzó hacía Jack, al cual ya le llegaba hasta el inicio del pecho. Lloro con más fuerza y Jack la consoló hasta qué se calmo. Jack noto que la habitación estaba cada vez más fría, se congelaba de poco a poco. Trato de controlar aquello con sus poderes, cosa que logró, pero sólo descongelo todo aquello que iba a salir por la puerta y la ventana, suspiro, ella era demasiado fuerte y la admiraba por eso, pero veces como esta...

Se estaba saliendo de control.

Cuando esta se calmo, le explicó todo:

– Estaba jugando con Anna– dijo Elsa en inglés. Estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Jack y apoyaba su cabeza con el pecho de éste, pues le tranquilizaba escuchar los latidos del inmortal corazón de Jack, qué, aunque rápidos y lentos dependiendo de la ocasión, este nunca se detendría– Ella me pidió hacer un muñeco de nieve, así qué jugamos con mis poderes. Y luego... _Oh, Jack, Anna saltaba demasiado rápido. Resbale y le di a vuestra cabeza–_ finalizó Elsa llorando aún más. Jack le acaricio el cabello– Voy a quedarme encerrada aquí. No voy a poder salir a ningún lugar contigo, ni siquiera con Anna. No quería hacerle daño, ¿Tu me crees, Jack? ¿Verdad qué tu si me crees?

– Claro qué te creo– respondió Jack sin dudar–_Y no os preocupéis, preciosa, qué yo la ayudare a salir de aquí._

– Pero, Jack, las puertas están vigiladas, no podemos salir de aquí caminando– dijo Elsa y Jack sonrió.

– Jamas dije qué íbamos a irnos caminando– contraatacó este y sin más la tomó de la cintura y se la llevó volando.

Hacía un lugar nevado, donde Ella jugaría con Jack a hacer un muñeco. Para esto, el ya había tomado una decisión.

La ayudaría a controlar sus poderes, costará lo que costará.

Era un día nevado, y para Anna, aquellos días eran demasiado aburridos si no restaba Elsa para poder jugar. Se acercó a la ventana y corrió hasta la puerta de su amada hermana qué siempre estaba cerrada. Tocó la puerta y canto:

_*Anna: Hazme un muñeco de nieve!_

_Venga vamos a jugar _

_Ahora ya no te puedo ver, no sé muy bien lo qué ha podido pasar!_

_Eramos inseparables, y ahora ya no_– dijo jugando con unas muñecas con un parecido irrefutable de ella y Elsa.

_no lo logro comprender!– _dijo tumbándose sobre el suelo

_Hazme un muñeco de nieve!–_Nuevamente frente a la puerta de Elsa

_O lo que sea me da igual!– _pegando su boca a la cerraduraa

– _Dejadme sola Anna–_ se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

–_Vale adios–_ canto la niña alejándose de la puerta.

Jack miraba a Elsa alejarse de la puerta con tristeza. Entonces a el se le ocurrió una idea. Se puso frente a ella

_Hagamos un muñeco de nieve!_– Canto Jack, para sorpresa de Elsa

_Venga, no te resistas más._

_Ahora tal vez triste estés, pero se muy bien que quizás yo te pueda alegrar_

– Jack, estas loco– dijo la niña, pero aún así, sonrió divertida, Jack cantaba bien, no cantaba tan mal. Cantaba solo bien.

_Será divertido, acepta ya_

_Venga dime qué si!_

_Hagamos un muñeco de nieve_

_O al menos hay qué salir un rato_

–Pero solo un rato nada más– acepto Elsa dejándolo encantado

___Pasaron los años y con ellos, los poderes de Elsa, qué mientras más crecían, le iban quitando la esperanza poco a poco de poder salir a jugar con su hermana.

–_Los guantes, van a ayudarte– _dijo el rey dándole un par de guantes a su querida hija. Esta los acepto y se los puso.

– _No han de saber..._

– _No los dejes ver...– _Continuo Elsa

–_No has de sentir– _finalizaron ambos

_Anna: Hazme un muñeco de nieve!_

_O en bici ir a montar_

_Que necesito compañía ya, por que a los cuadros ya les he empezado a hablar!_

– _No te rindas Juana _

_Me siento un poco sola _

_Y me aburro ya, mirando las horas pasar!_

_Cloc Cloc Cloc Cloc Cloc Cloc– _haciendo un sonido entre adorable e irritante a la larga

Elsa cada vez se confundía con sus sentimientos hacía Jack, cada vez qué el le sonreía, le hablaba o la tomaba en brazos, ella se sonrojaba y su corazón daba un vuelco. Ahora tenía trece años, y sentía qué... Qué Jack era demasiado guapo...

No, era realmente guapo y muy sensible con ella

–¿De verdad tienes que salir?– preguntó la niña

– Volveré en la noche– respondió Jack, tranquilizandola–Y nada de esperarme despierta.

–¡Entendido!– acepto Elsa

_Elsa: Jack, Hazme un muñeco de nieve_

_O mejor llévame a volar_

_Y yo me preguntó ¿Cuanto tardarás? Porque de ti ya me he empezado a enamorar..._

–_¡Por el Señor! ¡Qué no me haya escuchado decir eso!_

_Me siento confundida_

_Pues cada vez qué pasa por aquí_

_Algo me hace suspirar._

Suspiro con una cara de boba enamorada, hasta qué se dio cuenta de su semblante y sacudió su cabeza.

–¿Qué diantres estoy pensando?– se preguntó a si misma.

Jack se paseaba por el santuario de la señora de la naturaleza. Natura lo observaba con atención. Se le veía nervioso, muy nervioso. Sonrió y hizo acto de presencia.

–¿Que desea el señor del invierno?– preguntó. Jack se asustó un poco, casi nunca había hablado con ella, y ahora estaba ahí, viendo a esa hermosa mujer.

–Yo... Vengo a pedirle algo, Madre– trato de no tartamudear, lo cual casi logra– He venido a pedirle hacer nevar nuevamente en España.

Natura lo miró con ternura, pero su respuesta fue dura. Tan dura cómo el metal macizo.

– No. Este año no nevará en España– dijo, Jack la miró entre enfadado y algo nervioso ¿Cómo que este año no nevaría en España? La Madre Naturaleza pareció leer su mente–Jack, haz hecho nevar durante tres años seguidos. No puedes hacer otro día nevado en España. A menos que sea en cinco o cuatro años.

– Pero... Se lo prometi a Elsa, le dije que nevaría cuando la dejasen salir–Se excusó Jack, desesperado– por favor.

– Jack, te pedí que hicieras nevar cuando yo te lo dijera– contestó Natura, con calma, a pesar de que por dentro se moría de prensa por la pequeña– Respetaras mis reglas o no podrás hacer nevar más.

– De acuerdo– suspiro Jack derrotado.

–¡_Están creciendo!– _grito Elsa a sus padres asustada.

– _Calma– _dijo el rey tratando de tranquilizarla y acercándose a ella_– Crecen más si te alteras_

–_¡No, vete!– _grito la princesa, apartándose de el con las manos sobre el pecho, como si intentará controlarlas así_– No quiero herirte– _susurro Elsa.

–¿Segura de que están creciendo?– preguntó Jack a Elsa, esta asintió y el le tomó la mano, estaba más fría que antes.

– Tengo miedo, Jack– le dijo la chica y Jack le sonrió. Fue suficiente para ella, una sonrisa de el bastaba para alejar la oscuridad en su corazón, Jack le acaricio la mejilla con ternura.

– No tengas miedo– murmuró el.

Hoy era el cumpleaños número quince de la amada princesa primera de España. Ella debía estar entusiasmada por aquello, y sin embargo, no lo estaba del todo.

Había recibido la horrible noticia de que suya padres se iban al día siguiente a Inglaterra para negociar algo que Elsa ignoraba. Tenía miedo. Mucho.

–_¡Ésta fiesta va a ser la leche!–_ exclamó Jack asomándose por el balcón de una forma realmente peligrosa–_¿Porque no estáis contenta? Es tu fiesta de quince_–dijo volviéndose hacía ella. Ella lo miraba expectante desde la puerta del balcón, mientras volvía a suspirar, ese chico era tan... "¿En que piensas, Elsa? ¡Es tu mejor amigo!" Se regaño a si misma. Se mordió el labio y vio que Jack se dirigía hacía ella.

–_¡Eh, Elsa, bájate de la higuera!–_ dijo Jack, ella se rió, y se sonrojo un poco su cabello estaba recogido en un rodete que solo ella y su madre sabían hacer y su vestido era de un lindo color vino con detalles parecidos a copos de nieve negros. Para Jack estaba realmente bien, muy bien.

– _Estoy un poco nerviosa, es todo Jack–_se excusó la princesa

–_¿Es eso o tienes miedo de conocer a un gillipollas?–_ preguntó Jack, divertido, aunque un tanto celoso. Y ella lo sabía. Sabía que Jack era muy posesivo con ella y celoso. Muy celoso. Recordó una vez, en la que un sirviente le sonrió de una firma amistosa y como este terminó con una gripe horrible, al parecer, algo había congelado sus tuberías lo suficiente como para que el agua terminase horriblemente fría.

–_¿Sabías que justo ahora actúas como uno?–_ le dijo Elsa, pareciendo molesta

– _Es coña, Elsa–_ dijo Jack preocupado por su broma, Elsa se rió triunfante y camino dentro de su cuarto, se puso los guantes. Alguien tocó la puerta.

– _Princesa Elsa, la esperan abajo_– dijo un sirviente

– _Vale, enseguida bajo–_respondió Elsa ante de dirigirse a Jack–_ No dejes que nadie os vea._

– _Así será mi princesa._

–_¡Os veo dentro de dos semanas!–_ dijo Anna abrazando a sus padres mientras un sirviente acomodaba sus cosas en una maleta.

Elsa había bajado para despedir a sus padres, se sentía nerviosa y tenía miedo. Pero una sonrisa de Jack la hizo perder aquel miedo, al ver a sus padres aproximarse hizo una reverencia y murmuró

–_¿Tenéis que viajar?–_ preguntó, Jack le tomó el hombro para decirle que estaba con ella.

– _Creemos en ti cariño–_ finalizó su padre y su madre le dio un fuerte abrazo, seguido de uno más fuerte por parte de su padre. Les sonrió a ambos y estos partieron en el jet privado que llevaría a los reyes de España a Inglaterra.

Pero esos abrazos fueron los últimos.

Pues el avión había recibido una falla técnica y se había desplomado.

No había sobrevivientes.

Y Anna canto frente a la puerta de su hermana:

–¿Elsa?_...Se que estas ahí dentro la gente pregunta donde estas_

_Dicen que intenté tener valor, pero ya no puedo mas, déjame entrar!_

_Ya no nos queda nadie, solo tu y yo._

_Y ahora que va a pasar? Hazme un muñeco de nieve... _

–_¿Elsa?_– preguntó Jack al ver a su chica llorar–_ Se que estas sufriendo_

_Yo me preguntó donde estass_

_Tu eres chica valiente yo lo se, pero de ti me enamoré..._

Elsa levantó la cabeza al escuchar ésto. ¿Acaso el habíaa dicho...?

_Tu eres todo lo que yo soy. Correspondeme._

_Desesperado yo estoy..._

_Hagamos un muñeco de..._

No tuvo tiempo para terminar, unos labios aprisionaron los suyos repentinamente. Tomó a Elsa de la cintura y correspondió el beso gustoso.

–¿Cuando será el ataque, Lunae?– preguntó Solayra a su esposo.

– Esta más cerca de lo que tu crees, mi sol– dijo el hombre de la Luna

···

¡Nuevo capítulo!

Estoy viendo de que mi histeria, digo, historia les esta gustando, a mi también, es fantástico.

Otra cosa... ¡MIS EXÁMENES TERMINARON!

**Libre soy, libre soy, de los exámenes me libre, libre soy libre soy libertad sin vuelta atrás**

**¿Que más da? ¡No volveré a estudiar!**

**Los exámenes pasaré**

**Porque sí no no va haber actualizacion**

XD [Nota: Voy en segundo de secundaria]

Ahora... mmmmm ah sí, deséenme suerte, porque me toca exponer un libro y además tiene que ser junto al chico que me gusta, osea mi mejor amigo y es tan... Raro

Jajaja, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, cuidénse y sí se van de pinta, invítenme (irse de pinta es no entrar a la escuela en mi país, o bueno, fugarse de esta)

*Voy a usar todas las canciones de Frozen en español España. Espero no incomodar.

«Escuché que los de One direction se vuelven menos odiosos sí me dejas un review XD


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hoy es el día de la coronación!

–_Errr... Majestad ¡Majestad!_

Anna dormía plácidamente en su cama, su cabello era un reverendo desastre y roncaba profundamente. Cuando escuchó aquella voz abrió sus ojos abruptamente y se sentó en la cama cómo si tuviera un resorte en la espalda.

–_¿Si?_– preguntó bostezando y aún soñolienta.

– _Eh... Lamentó molestarla princesa pero tiene que arreglarse_

–_¡No! Que va, estoy despierta desde hace_– bostezo–_ horas..._– sin darse cuenta, Anna comenzó a dormitar así, sentada, hasta que la misma voz la llamo–_¡Eh! ¡Que! ¿Quien es?_

– _Sigo siendo yo majestad, falta poco para que se abran las puertas. Hoy es la coronación de su hermana_

– _Si... La coronación... De mi hermana–_ aún soñolienta miró el vestido verde olivo que había frente a su cama. Era hermoso, pero... ¿Para que dicen que era?

Esperen.

Había algo importante hoy... Ya casi lo recuerda...

... Mmmm... Esperen...

...

...

...

...

No, esperen, ya casi lo recuerda.

...

...

...

...

...

...

¡No eso fue ayer!

...

...

...

...

...

...

Todavía no.

...

...

...

...

Esta por recordarlo.

...

...

...

¡No le digan! ¡No le digan!

...

...

...

...

Ya casi...

...

Esperen...

...

...

...

...

...

¡Ya! Ya lo recuerda.

–_¡Hoy es el día de la coronación!_– grito totalmente vestida y bien peinada, saliendo de su cuarto y chocando con uno que otro sirviente.

_La luz está entrando en el salón, por fin se ilumina cada rincón,_

_y ahora sacan la vajilla real,_

_por estos salones deambulé_

_, sola vagué una y otra vez_

_, hoy por fin las puertas se abrirán,_

_y vendrán de todas partes, _

_que raro se me va a hacer, _

_hay tantas cosas que quiero emprender! _

_Hoy por primera vez en años! _

_habrá luz y música _

_Por primera vez en años! _

_Bailaré hasta no poder mas_

_No se si me emociono por gases, _

_pero hay algo en mi interior_

_, Pues por primera vez en años! _

_Me late el corazón!_

–_¡No puedo esperar para conocerlos!... Y tal vez, a el._

–_¡Cuack!_

_Vestido de gala llevaré, _

_Con pose estudiada esperaré_

_, Sofisticada y tierna a la vez,_

– _Auch _

_Y de repente allí estará, un joven galán se acercará,_

_y de los nervios me pondré a comer,_

_y luego reiremos juntos, charlaremos sin parar_

_, Como nunca pude imaginar! _

_Por primera vez en años! _

_Habrá magia y diversión _

_Por primera vez en años! _

_Me prestará alguien su atención! _

_Ya se que es una locura pensar en el amor!_

_Mas por primera vez en años! _

_Me late el corazón!_

Elsa se miraba en una ventana respiro hondo

_Elsa: No dejes que, sepan de ti, que no entren, siempre me dijo a mi._

_No has de... sentir _

_Lo has de esconder!_

El huevo de oro y el cerro se cubrieron por una fina capa de escarcha. Volvió a ponerse los guantes

_Un paso en falso y se echará a perder,_

_Elsa: pero pronto pasará_

_Anna: pronto pasará! _

_Elsa: que duro es esperar _

_Anna: que duro es esperar_

Las puertas de su recámara se abrieron y anuncio con voz firme:

_Elsa: que habran el portón en par, y en par_

_Anna: En par!_

_Anna: Por primera vez en años, tendré lo que siempre soñé!_

_Elsa: No has de sentir, no has de sentir. No entres, siempre me dijo ami. _

_Anna: Esta ocasión es la mejor! Para encontrar mi amor! _

_Elsa: No has de... sentir no han de saber!_

_Anna: Mañana todo habrá acabado,solo tengo el día de hoy! _

_Pues por primera vez en años! _

_Por primera vez en años! _

_Me late el corazón!_

Chocó contra alguien, Anna aterrizó en un cerca de una fuente y de no haber sido por la rienda del caballo con el que venía aquel extraño, Anna hubiese caído directamente al agua

–_¡Ey!–_ grito esta antes de ver al apuesto joven que estaba frente a ella.

– No tienes que tener miedo, solo tienes que tomar esas dos cosas hasta que el sacerdote acabe su discurso y ya.

– Si, pero sin los guantes– dijo una Elsa muy nerviosa a un Jack que intentaba consolarla– Además, todo el Reino de España estará viéndonos, todo. Incluso el mundo me vera. Habrá cámaras de televisión por todos lados, miles de fotógrafos... ¿Y si me equivoco?– preguntó ella aún más nerviosa que antes–¿Y si se descubre? ¿Y si dicen que no soy una buena reina? Las reglas se rompieron para que yo tuviera la corona a los dieciocho, ya que soy mujer y todavía no es muy bien visto y...

– Elsa, calma. Lo harás bien– aseguró Jack sonriéndole y acariciando su mejilla– Estaré contigo en todo momento. Estarás bien. Te lo prometo.

–¿Enserio?

– Enserio– Dijo Jack. Elsa se apoyo en el pecho de Jack y escuchó los latidos del corazón de este. A pesar de ser alta, Elsa llegaba al cuello de Jack a sus dieciocho años y aún le gustaba escuchar los latidos del corazón inmortal de este. Respiro hondo. Jack levantó su cabeza tomando su barbilla y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

– Te quiero– dijo éste mirándola a los ojos.

–Y yo a ti– dijo Elsa abrazándolo.

– _Majestad, la ceremonia esta por comenzar–_ dijo un sirviente.

– _Vale, voy bajando_– dijo Elsa y se separó de Jack.

– Estaré al fondo del cuarto. No te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien.

Elsa miraba con nerviosismo hacía al frente. ¿Donde estaba Jack? Recorria su mirada por la habitación buscando al chico de cabellos blancos mientras el sacerdote hablaba. El sacerdote llamo su atención y tomó los dos objetos con los guantes.

– _Los guantes, majestad–_ dijo el sacerdote y esta se los quitó de mala gana. Busco a Jack de nuevo y lo encontró. Traía una camisa blanca en vez de su holgada sudadera azul y estaba junto a las puertas de la capilla. Sonrió un poco y esta de correspondió la sonrisa algo sonrojada. Se le veía muy guapo hoy. Sin darse cuanta, una finca escarcha comenzaba a cubrir ambos objetos, sapa que Jack intentaba derretirla, lo sabía por su ceño fruncido, sin embargo solo hacía que el heló fuera más delgado y quite a duras penas se expandiera. Elsa trago saliva...

–_¡Viva la Reina Elsa de España!_

–_¡Que viva la reina Elsa de España!_

Casi avienta los objetos hacía la almohada de donde estaban. Se colocó los guantes rápidamente y sonrió, incomoda. Jack aplaudia junto con las demás personas y le dedicaba una mirada llena de apoyo..

La fiesta era en pocas palabras, preciosa. Había platillos típicos españoles, cómo lo son el lechazo asado de Castilla y León, las tapas y el vino, la inigualable tortilla española, y la que no puede faltar: la deliciosa paella mixta. Había también el flamenco español de fondo y mucha alegría por parte de cada invitado.

– _Su Majestad, la Reina *Elsa Carlota de España_– Elsa salió al encuentro con sus invitados con una enorme sonrisa. Reía un hermoso vestido verde hasta el inicio de los pechos, después de ahí, todo era negro hasta los puños de las mangas, traía unos lindos guantes celeste que iniciaban desde los codos. Su vestido tenía unos hermosos bordados negros de flores sobre la parte verde y una peineta adornaba su cabello además de la corona que ahora usaba. A Jack no se le pudo hacer más hermosa.

– _La princesa **Anna María de España–_

La princesa se le veía nervosa al estar junto a su hermana. A veces frotaba su peineta de Carey con nerviosismo y estaba completamente sonrojada.

– _Hola–_ dijo Elsa a su hermana, la cual pareció completamente sorprendida por aquello. Tanto que no se lo creía.

–_¿Os referís a mi?–_ preguntó Anna, la reina asintió–_ oh.. Err.. ¡Hola!_

– _Sois hermosa–_ comentó la hermana mayor a su hermana menor.

– _Gracias Y tu te veis, muy bella, bueno, sois muy bella, pero ahora te ves muchísimo más bella–_ comentó Anna para corresponder el cumplido, Elsa rió con suavidad y miró hacía el frente.

– _Gracias. Me parece que así luce una fiesta–_ dijo Elsa mirando la fiesta y a los invitados

– _Si, es más guay de lo que pensé–_ concordó Anna mirando a la misma dirección que su hermana. Hasta que vio a un muchacho de cabellos blancos acercarse. Anna se intrigó un poco e incluso iba a preguntar quien era, hasta que su hermana preguntó.

–_¿Hueles eso?_

– _Si es..._

– _Chocolate–_ finalizaron ambas riendo. Anna busco al chico de cabellos blancos, pero su vista fue opacada por un hombre de baja estatura, delgado y con algunos años de más.

– _Majestad, el Duque de Weseltonio_

–_***_¡Es Weselton!– grito el hombre en inglés– Duque de Weselton, majestad, siendo su socio comercial más cercano es mi deber bailar con usted su primer baile cómo reina.– el sujeto hizo una reverencia haciendo que su peluquín cayera, provocando pequeñas risas por parte de la reina, la princesa y el guardián del invierno que se encontraba detrás de Elsa.

– Gracias– respondió Elsa en inglés– Es que, no se hacerlo– el duque se decepcionó un poco y Jack también– Pero mi hermana Anna sí sabe.

–_¿Que yo que?–_ preguntó Anna confundida. Elsa no era la única que sabía inglés de forma perfecta

–¡Que suerte tiene usted! ¡Si se marea avíseme!– el hombre empujó a Anna a la pista y Elsa se de despidío con la mano.

– _Lo siento..._

– _Ese tipo es muy extraño. En especial por su muy raro baile de gallina–_ Comentó Jack abrazando a Elsa por detrás, sorprendiéndola. Le dio un beso el la mejilla y apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de la reina.

–¡Jack! ¿Que haces? ¿No ves que alguien podría verte?– preguntó la reina aún mirando hacía el frente.

– Nadie me ha visto. Excepto los niños, ¿sabías que tienen un dicho sobre mi?– preguntó Jack emocionado, se ponía así cada vez que un niño o niña español podía verlo–_ Jack Escarcha os pícara la nariz, _¿No es genial?

–¿Viniste solo a decirme eso?– preguntó Elsa, fingiendo molestia.

– No, en realidad– aclaró Jack– Vine a felicitar a mi queridisima reina de España– La abrazo más fuerte y Elsa agradeció el gesto.

– _Eres un solete, _Jack– dijo Elsa.

– Quisiera bailar contigo– murmuró Jack en su oído.

– Lo se, yo también– murmuró Elsa de vuelta. Jack la soltó cuando vio a la hermana de Elsa llegar.–_¿Te ha dado el coñazo, Anna?_

– _En especial por sus zapatillas altas–_ contestó Anna sobandose con disimulo sus pies.

– _¿Estas bien?_

– _Si, estoy bien. Esto es tan lindo. Desearía que esto no acabase nunca_

– _Igual yo_ –coincidió Elsa– _Pero no ha de pasar. Lo siento._

– _Pero..._

– _Es mi última palabra, Anna– _finalizó Elsa con voz indiferente.

– _Entiendo._

Camino pasando de largo al chico de cabellos blancos, que se sorprendio sin embargo, le sonrió a Elsa, comprendiendo.

– Ella merece algo mejor– murmuró Elsa.

–Hey, – dijo éste sonriéndole– Todo ésta bien. Tranquila.

– Lo se, es solo...

– _Majestad, la reina de Inglaterra quiere hablar con usted_

– _Enseguida voy.– _dijo Elsa mirando al sirviente.Este le sonrió y se fue. Jack lo fulminó con la mirada–¿Te importaría...?

– Ve, te necesitan

– En realidad, iba a pedirte que me acompañaras.

– Oh, claro.

Y por un segundo, todo iba bien.

–_¡Elsa!–_ Escuchó decir a Anna, que pasaba rápidamente y murmuraba en varios idiomas disculpas si chocaba con alguien, estaba acompañada por un joven que parecía ser muy amable.–_ Reina, soy yo otra vez. Os presento al Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur._

– _Gusto en verla, reina–_ dijo el aludido y hizo una reverencia hacía Elsa. Jack la sostuvo de la cintura, pero luego soltó su agarre cuando recordó que la hermana de Elsa podía verlo.

–_¿Quien...?–_ComenzóAnna, sin embargo Elsa la interrumpío.

–_¿Que desean?_

– _Bueno... Nosotros... Bueno, queríamos pedirle vuestra bendición... Para...–_ los dos hablaban al unísono causando que Jack y Elsa se mutaran entre si. Confundidos se encogieron de hombros–_ Para nuestra boda_

– _¡Santo por dios! ¿¡Una boda!?–_ grito Jack entre confundido y sorprendido. Ella lo miró cortante–_ Ah, mil disculpas. Eh... ¡Hola! ¡Soy Jack!_

– _Hola–_ saludo Anna un poco extrañada–¿_Elsa quien...?_

–_¿Una boda?–_ Anna asintió enérgicamente–_ No he podido comprenderlo, discúlpenme ¿Podrían acláramelo?_

– _Vale, así esta la cosa, ni hemos planeado bien la ceremonia, si necesitamos un poco de tiempo para planearlo bien–_ dijo Anna con una sonrisa en el rostro. Jack volvió a mirar a Elsa confundido–_ Serviremos sopa, guisado y ****mantecado para...–_ se volteo hacía el príncipe–_¿Viviríamos en España?_

–_¿Aquí?– _preguntaron Jack y Elsa sobresaltados.

– _¡Eso suena bien!–_ la apoyo el príncipe. Jack los miró raro. Elsa tragó saliva. Demasiadas personas.

– Anna...

–_¡Oh! ¡Y vuestros hermanos se pueden quedar aquí!–_ Jack se enfado con aquello. Nadie tocaría a su novia jamas. Si la tocaban, o le hablaban, o hacían contacto visual con ella...

– _Anna, esperad, no puedes–_ Anna miró confundía a su hermana– _Nadie se quedará en el palacio y no va a haber boda._

– _¿No va a haber? ¿Porque?–_ preguntó la chica un tanto desanimada.

– _Quiero hablar contigo hermana, a solas–_ dijo Elsa refiriéndose a lo último a Jack y a Hans.

–_¡No!–_ grito la princesa, asustada abrazo el brazo de Hans cómo una niña pequeña. A Jack le recordó a Elsa cuando el iba a irse a nevar.

–_**¡No!– grito la niña con lágrimas en los ojos–¡no me dejes sola!**_

– _**Tengo que irme... Elsa, suelta mi brazo**_

–_**¡No!**_

– _**Te traeré dulces, te lo prometo. Ahora suelta mi brazo**_

– _**No me dejes sola...**_

– _Si has de decir algo. Nos lo díras a los dos– Jack salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar esto._

– _Vale, no puedes casarte tan rápido_

–_¡Claro que si! ¡Cuando es de verdad si que puedes!_

–_¿Anna, Tu que sabes del verdadero amor?–_ cuestionó Elsa.

–_¡Más de lo que tu! ¡No sabéis nada porque tu sólo rechazas a la gente!–_ grito Anna enfadada, Elsa la miró con lágrimas en los ojos ¿Ella hacía dicho...? ¡Estaba tan equivocada! La reina apretó los puños

– _Vale, si eso es lo que piensas. No tendrás mi bendición Anna y es mi última palabra–_ Elsa camino indiferente hacía las puertas–_ Si me disculpan..._

– _Majestad, dejadme explícarle...– _comenzó Hans

– _No, lo siento. Y le ruego que se vaya. Las puertas se vuelven a cerrar. La fiesta ha acabado._

–_¿Que dices? No Elsa–_ pidió Anna, tirando de su mano hasta que le saco uno de los guantes. Elsa se aterró.

– _Regresadme mi guante, Anna_–dijo Elsa, cubriéndose la mano desnuda con su mano opuesta y poniéndola contra su pecho.

– _Estoy harta, Elsa, harta de vivir así_

–_¡Entonces vete!–_ grito la reina con un tono helado. Jack la tomó del hombro.

–_¿¡Alguna vez os hice daño!?–_ preguntó Anna dolida. Jack decidió seguir a Elsa. Su hermana había sigo una creída. De la peor manera posible, Jack se volteo hacía Anna y le dedico una mirada de desprecio. Nadie le hacía daño a su Elsa. Nadie.

Aunque pareciera muy majo.

– _Anna, basta no sigas_

–_¿Porque no me quieres? ¿Porque no quieres a nadie?–_ inquirió Anna a punto de llorar.

–_¡OS HE PEDIDO QUE OS CALLES!– _grito Elsa y con ello, creo un muro de hielo con picos al final. Jack hizo que los picos se detuvieran antes de que alcanzarán a alguien.

– Hechicería– murmuró el duque– Sabía que algo extraño pasaba aquí.

Jack miró a Elsa dispuesto a abrazarla. Sabía que la habían herido.

Pero ella no estaba ya ahí.

Hola!

Bueno, decidí subir este capítulo y... Bueno lo subí.

No tengo nada... Muy importante que comentarles... Excepto que ando media enojada con un amigo, mejor no les digo porque. ¡Es que es tan Kristoff y yo soy tan Anna!

Nos peleamos usa por una estupidez [su amigo me paso su número y le mande un mensaje y se enojo con su amigo y conmigo y comenzó a gritarle a su amigo y... Ay] pero al final nos perdonamos, pero aún así estoy muy enojada con el.

Aunque me agradan sus amigos, son graciaciosos. Me divertí con ellos. [quien quiera ayudarme con esto o tiene un consejo para esto me manda un PM]

*Nombre completo a mi parecer de la Elsa actual

**Nombre completo de Anna.

*** Si, el duque de Weselton habla inglés jeje

****Helado


	6. Chapter 6

Suéltalo, suéltalo ¡Que el frío reine ya!

El frío a mi nunca me molesto

Pitch Black sonrió. Ya comenzaba a sentirlo, subiendo por su espina dorsal, lenta y a la vez... Rápida. Era una sensación tan familiar. Y al mismo tiempo, poderosa.

Era el frío nevar de Madrid en pleno julio.

– Al parecer la pequeña pródiga se ha enfadado un poquito–se burló Pitch–¿Sabías que no me detendría, ah? Se que estabas desesperado y entiendo que quieras derrotarme pero... ¿Otorgarle a una mortal los mismos poderes que el creído de Jack Frost? Se te acaban las ideas, amigo– dijo carcajeándose, para ponerse serio–Y luego tenias que arruinarme la diversión. Tenias que decirle a ese torpe de Norte que la fuera a buscar ¿¡Y para que!? ¿Para que Jack Frost la cuidase de mi? ¡Que patético!

Y muy astuto, debo decir. Tal ves tengas a esa mocosa, pero yo, tengo un arma secreta. Y ni tu, ni tus guardianes podrán detenerme– dijo dando final a el monólogo que se ve que práctico en secreto. Miró un copo de nieve caer, sonrió con malicia y lo tocó. Haciendo que este se derritiera al instante, pero antes se había tornado negro.

Elsa abrió las puertas para huir. Porque solo le quedaba eso. Huir.

Pero no. No lo consiguió.

–¡Mirad! ¡Es la Reina Elsa!

–¿Os encontréis bien alteza?

–¿Necesitáis algo?

_– __No, al__éjense__– _Pidió la reina retrocediendo, pero para su desgracia, chocó contra una fuente que al hacer contacto con su mano desnuda se congeló completamente. Escuchó una voz llamarla.

Era la de Jack.

–¿Jack?– preguntó la reina este salió a fuera y le sonrió.

– Hola cariño– antes de ir hacía Elsa y que esta retrocediera.

– No te acerques.

_–__¡Elsa!__– _grito la voz de Anna, seguida por Hans y el duque.

–¡Allí esta, atrapenla!– ordenó el duque corriendo con sus guardias.

– Ah no, eso si que no– murmuró Jack para después con su cayado crear hielo sobre el suelo, ocasionando que los guardias y el duque resbalaran.

–¡_Apartense de mi! ¡Aléjense!__–_ grito Elsa, presa del pánico.

– ¡Monstruo!... ¡Monstruo!– Vociferó el duque, Jack volvió a hacerlo caer de puro coraje. El duque miro al joven de cabellos blancos con desprecio y grito–¡Son brujos! ¡Los dos son un par de brujos!

Elsa no pudo más y corrió fuera de ahí, sin importarle nada. Ni si quera la voz de su hermana gritarle que se detuviera. Miró la montaña Peñalara, no sería difícil escalarla. Se armo de valor y comenzó a subirla lo más rápido que podía. Dejando un camino de nieve y hielo detrás.

–_Anna __¿A donde vas?_

_– __Buscar__é a mi hermana, tengo que hablar con Elsa. Hasta entonces, estáis a cargo de España__–_respondió la Princesa. Hans se quedo mudo

– Anna, es peligroso. Yo os acompañó.

– No Hans, es mi hermana, no me puede hacer ningún daño, además, iré con su amigo de pelo blanco... – se volteo y vio quite el peli-blanco no estaba–¿Oigan... Y Jack?

*Dubidubiduba Dubidubiduba, Dubidubiduba ¡Jack!

Adriana: Enserio?

Debo alejarme de Phineas y Ferb... Bah, mejor no.*

El peli–blanco corría con dirección hacía la montaña Peñaloma, la más cercana desde donde estaban. Además de seguir el rastro de nieve. Al darse cuenta de que correr no serviría de mucho llamo al viento.

–¡Viento, ayudame a encontrarla!– grito y se elevó por los aires, la pidió ver con claridad voló a toda velocidad hacía Elsa.

–¡ELSA!– grito su nombre a todo pulmón, pero Elsa pareció no escucharlo, pues siguió corriendo. Jack voló creerte a ella y la hizo frenar– Mi amor, calma. Cálmate, respira hondo,– Elsa comenzó a sollozar y Jack decidió abrazarla– Cariño, calma, esta bien. Lo resolveremos, mi amor, cálmate.

– No– murmuró Elsa contra el cuello de Jack– Lo saben, Jack... Me tienen miedo... Me descontrole... Perdóname, Jack... Esto fue mi culpa.

–Shhh... No fue tu culpa. Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo– dijo Jack, consolándola.

–¿Lo prometes?

–¿Cuando te he fallado?– Elsa rió entre lágrimas y hizo un gesto pensativo– ¡Oye!–Elsa rió de nuevo– Se arreglara, te lo prometo.

– Es que no se...– dijo Elsa separándose de el.

Elsa: La nieve brilla esta noche aquí más. Ni una huella queda ya.

Soy la reina en un reino... De aislamiento y soledad

El viento aulla y se cuela en mi interior.

Lo quise contener pero se escapó...

No dejes que sepan de ti, que no entren siempre me dijo a mi.

No has de sentir, no han de saber...

_–_Y ahora lo saben– agregó Jack

¡Ya que más da!

Suéltalo, suéltalo.

No lo puedo ya retener

Suéltalo, suéltalo.

Ya no hay nada que perder

–¡Así es!

¿Que más da? Ya se descubrió. Déjalo escapaaar

El frío a mi nunca me molesto

–¡De eso hablo, nena!

Desde la distancia que pequeño todo es...

Y los temor que me aferraba, no me va a hacer volver

Soy libre y ahora intentaré, sobrepasar los límites.

Ya no hay más reglas para mi

Por fin!

–¡Al fin lo entiendes!

Suéltalo, suéltalo.

¡Que el frío reine ya!

–¡Esto es grandioso!

Suéltalo, suéltalo.

No volveré a llorar.

Aquí estoy, ¡Y aquí estaré!

Déjalo escapaaar...

Estampo su pie contra la nieve creando una especie de puso de hielo, de las orillas comenzarón a salir las paredes de su castillo. Jack estaba boquiabierto, se sentía orgulloso de su hermosa novia desde hace tres años. Ayudó a la chica a crearlo, ayudándola a hacer algunos adornos en paredes y eón el techo. Le ayudó a hacer un candelabro de hielo sobre el techo también.

En las entrañass de la tierra puedo entrar...

Mi almá crece y hace espirales sin parar

Un pensamientoo en mi surgió y cristalizó...

–¡Dios, esto es hermoso!

Ya no regresare... ¡El pasado ya paso!

– Esa es mi chica.

Suéltalo, suéltalo.

_Surgiré con el amanecer,__– _Creo un vestido azul con sus poderes, mientras caminaba sensualmente hacia su balcón

Suéltalo, suéltalo.

Esa falsa yo acabó

¡Que la luz, se haga otra vez!

Déjalo escapaaar

_El frío a mi nunca me molesto__–_ Cerró las puertas de su balcón, mientras Jack la miraba embobado.

–_¡Elsa!__– _grito Anna ya en el bosque._–__¡Se que lo que te dije estuvo mal! ¡Pero no era para que congeles a toda Madrid! ¡¿Elsa, estas!?_

Muy tarde, una vez que lo dijo, una rama de un árbol cayó repentinamente hacia la dirección de la princesa, no la aplastó de milagro, sin embargo, eso asustó a su caballo, que inmediatamente salió galopando hacia Madrid. Anna se llevado de la nieve molesta y titiritando.

–_¡Jodido caballo!__– _maldijo la princesa, decidió que lo mejor sería caminar hacia la montaña, sin embargo era difícil caminar con tanta nieve y además, tanto frío–_¿Poderes de hielo? ¿No pudo haber sido con poderes de verano, sol arena y...?__–_se detuvo al ver entre los árboles una cabaña en donde parecía haber..._–__¡Calor! ¡Calor!_– grito Anna emocionada u corriendo cómo podía hasta la cabaña–_¡Cal...!__–__¡_Splash! Para su desgracia, había caído de lleno hacia un arrolló con agua helada, rápidamente salió de este, su vestido empezó a congelarse causando que caminase con dificultad y titiritara de frío violentamente_–__¡Joder!__– _maldijo mientras trataba de caminar_–__¡Frío, frío, frío, frío, frío, frío, frío, frío, frío, frío, frío, frío, frío, frío, frío!_

Rápidamentellegó a la cabaña, justo en el porche de esta había colgado un letrero que rezaba: «Almacén del tirolés y familia» Anna tiro un poco de nieve que se había impregnado en el letrero.

_–__¡Y con Spa!__– _dijo ella antes de entrar a la tibia cabaña.

–¡Yoohoo!– dijo un hombre de aspecto tirolés y pequeño– Tenemos rebajas en trajes de baño, toallas y un bronceador que yo mismo invente– dijo este en inglés que a durar penas podía hablar, aún así, Anna entendió perfectamente, debido a que hablaba un tanto despacio.

– En realidad, buscaba ropa para invierno– aclaró la princesa en inglés y hablando un poco despacio. El hombre pareció entenderla.

– Puede buscarlo en nuestro departamento de invierno– señaló hacia una esquina donde se encontraba un paquete de ropa, botas y un gancho con una soga.

–¿Eso es todo?– preguntó Anna un poco desanimada

– Bueno, eres la única que sale con una tormenta así– opino el hombre danés mientras se escuchaba la puerta abrirse, dando paso a una ráfaga de viento y a un hombre lleno de nieve, cubierto de pies a cabeza– Tu y ese sujeto– agregó el hombre– Yoohoo, rebajas en bronceador.

El hombre de negro se acercó al mostrador, con pasos lentos hasta llegar a donde estaba Anna, se puso frente a ella, muy cerca, para ser exactos, incomodando un poco a la castaña. El hombre hablo.

–**Carrots– al principio Anna no entendió lo que dijo, pero después de dos segundos entendió a lo que se refería, su acento era diferente ¿Inglés tal vez?– Zanahorias–repitió y señalando hacia atrás de Anna– Detrás de ti– Anna reaccionó y se movió.

– Oh, si disculpa– Se disculpo en inglés y el hombre asintió. Tomó las zanahorias y una soga con un gancho y las dejo sobre el mostrador.

– Son 22 euros– dijo el hombre danés y el hombre lleno de nieve se sorprendió.

–¿22 euros? ¡Hombre, eso es demasiado!– replicó el hombre de nieve.

– Lo siento, pero con la nevada los precios han aumentado– se defendió el hombre danés.

–¿Tu crees que tienes problemas? ¡Yo trabajo vendiendo hielo!– grito el hombre de nieve

– Oh... Eso es un muy mal negocio ahora ya que cualquiera puede...– exclamó Anna, el sujeto la miró con sus ojos marrones llenos de molestia.–Ah, mil disculpas.

– Mira amigo, puedo darte diez y cuando regrese de la montaña puedo date el resto– razonó el hombre. Sin embargo Anna no lo pudo resistir y hablo:

–¡Uhh! ¿Vas a la montaña Peñalora? ¡Que coincidencia! Yo también voy a ahí...

– Oye, ¿Quieres cerrar tu boca un segundo? Trato de hacer tratos con este ladrón– dijo el hombre de nieve ya harto.

–¿Cómo... Me llamaste?– preguntó el hombre danés claramente ofendido y levantándose, aumentando su altura y haciendo tragar saliva al hombre de nieve.

Cinco minutos después...

– Perdone tanta violencia– Se disculpo el hombre danés después de lanzar al hombre de nieve por la puerta–¿Entonces sólo llevará la ropa y las botas?– preguntó. Anna miró la puerta mordiéndose el labio. Sentía pena por aquel hombre, aunque la hubiese callado. Tuvo una idea.

La vida para Kristoff hacia sido dura desde los diez años de edad. Cuando tuvo que dejar su adorada Inglaterra para emigrar a España cuando quedo huérfano gracias a un accidente automovilístico del que el hacia salido vivo de milagro. Aún tenía pesadillas. Había escapado del terrible orfanatorio inglés para viajar a Portugal para estar con su anciana tía Rosa, su única familiar sin embargo, cuando el llegó a España, su tía ya había muerto y estaba solo. Consiguió un empleo humilde en España vendiendo hielo con su inseparable reno Sven, que consigio mientras viajaba de lugar en lugar. Bueno, ya no estaba solo desde... Desde que encontró a su familia.

Estaba dispuesto a dormir cuando una voz lo saco de su ensueño.

– Oye– antes de que pudiera decir algo, una bolsa se estrelló contra su cara. Era el equipo que trataba de comprarle a ese ladrón.

– Ah... Perdona– se disculpó Anna por enésima vez con el. Kristoff la miró confundido, era la misma chica habladora de la tienda, la misma que tenía el vestido congelado y por alguna extraña razón quería ir a la montaña.

–¿Porque lo compraste?– preguntó Kristoff confundido.

– Necesito que me lleves a la montaña– respondió Anna, Kristoff sonrió para luego hacer un gesto de sarcasmo.

– Lo siento chica, yo no soy un guía– respondió este.– Además, olvidaste las zanahorias– volvió a acomodarse para dormir pero cómo respuesta recibio otro golpe en la cara con una bolsa por parte de la chica. Eran las zanahorias. Kristoff resoplo, esa chica de verdad quería ir a esa montaña.

– Te pagaré todo lo que quieras– dijo la chica. Kristoff hizo una mueca se volvió a cubrir la cara con el gorro que casi siempre traía puesto.

– De acuerdo, saldremos mañana al amanecer– Dijo, la chica no estuvo muy de acuerdo

–¡Saldremos ahora!– dijo y salió. Kristoff miró a Sven y ambos rodaron los ojos. "Mujeres" pensaron los dos.

– Bien, como tu digas– acepto Kristoff– Por cierto, me llamo Kristoff y el es Sven.

– Yo soy Anna

–¿Eres la princesa de España?

– Si, soy yo

– Oh vaya

···

*Si, extrañaban a mi amiga Adriana?

**Puse Carrots en inglés que significa zanahorias


	7. Chapter 7

Solo tiene que mejorar un poco

Un par de cosas y ya

Mientras la princesa buscaba a su hermana con el hombre inglés y su reno, la reina se encontraba conversando con Jack sobre cosas triviales. Jack quería distraerla a toda costa.

– Oye, Jack– la llamo la chica, sentada gente a el mientras que el chico le miraba para indicarle que tenía su atención–¿Recuerdas que una vez me prometiste llévarme con los otros guardianes?– preguntó esta, Jack sonrió y acaricio su mejilla.

–¿Enserio, Elsa?– preguntó este fingiendo incredulidad–¿Quieres ir a verlos?– Elsa asintió cono si fuera una niña pequeña– Pero...

– Dijiste que son como de tu familia y tu conoces a la mía– razonó Elsa,– Es mi turno.

– No creo que ellos tengan tiempo para...– Elsa le hizo ojos de perrito regañado con puchero y todo– Oh vamos, Elsa...– Elsa siguió mirándolo igual, Jack suspiro derrotado, odiaba esa cara desde que Elsa hacia descubierto de que funcionaba muy bien con el.– Tu ganas. Iremos, pero va a ser algo... Bueno, es que ellos son algo... ¿Como decirlo? Ummm, se ponen algo emocionados cuando un humano que cree en ellos los visita. Ah eso y que la primera vez que te vieron eras un bebé.

–¿Que yo que?– preguntó Elsa confundida.

– Veras...– Dijo Jack, dudando un poco el hecho de decirle– Me encomendaron la misión de protegerte. Y bueno, ellos te rescataron. O algo así.

–¿Porque no lo habías dicho antes?– preguntó Elsa, pues, a pesar de que este enterada del hecho de que era adoptada, le intrigaba un poco su origen.

– De hecho, tenía la esperanza de que ellos te dijeran– Aclaró Jack. Tomó la mano de Elsa y la puso sobre su hombro, sujeto a la chica por la cintura, de modo que quedarán como si bailaran un vals. Ella se aferró a el y Jack la cargo harta llegar al borde del balcón– Última oportunidad, ¿Enserio quieres ir?

– Enserio– contestó Elsa, Jack hizo un mohín y salto del balcón.

–¡Viento, ayudame!– grito Jack al viento, acto seguido una ráfaga de viento los elevó rápidamente hasta llevarlos al polo norte.

Jack se dirigió hacia la entrada principal del taller de Norte, Elsa miraba maravillada el lugar, no se imaginaba el tallr de santa así. Creía que era la típica cabaña de los cuentos, acogedora, pequeña, y cubrierta de nieve. Bueno, para empezar, tenía un diseño muy moderno, aunque si era acogedora; no tenía nada de pequeña y no estaba cien por ciento cubierta de nieve.

Jack tocó la puerta, un yeti le abrió y se sorprendió de verlo, y al mismo tiempo, resoplo molesto. Preguntó algo con un idioma raro que Elsa no entendió.

–¡Hola, Phill!– saludo Jack, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. El yeti no respondió– Necesito que me dejes entrar, quiero ver a...– no lo dejo terminar, ya que le cero la puerta en las narices– Norte– Jack volvió a tocar, molesto, el yeti preguntó lo mismo–Galletas– dijo y el yeti alzó una ceja extremadamente poblada–¡Oh vamos Phill, sabes que me parece estúpido decirlo– El yeti comenzó a cerrar la puerta, Jack resoplo– Bien, Galletitas– el yeti los dejo pasar.

La chica se maravillo al ver la enorme fábrica de Santa, había juguetes por todos lados, yetis que fabricaban juguetes, duendes que iban de un lado al otro y "ayudaban" a los yetis. El lugar entero olía a deliciosas galletas recién horneadas, Elsa sonrió al ver aquello.

–¡Esto es...! ¡Es maravilloso!– exclamó Elsa, Jack sonrió ante esto– Aunque crei que los juguetes los hacían los duendes.

–Naaah, por alguna razón Norte no quiere que lo sepan– dijo Jack, se topo con un yeti bastante conocido para el.–¡Oye, Dingol!–gritó el muchacho–¿Donde esta Norte, eh?

El yeti murmuró algo raro, y señaló la sala de reuniones. Jack tomó la mano de la rubia y ambos se encaminaron hacia ese lugar.

Norte se encontraba con los otros guardianes, lo cual extraño un poco a Jack. Aquello no era normal, el era técnicamente un guardián oficial, ¿Era que le ocultaban cosas?

–Errr... ¿Chicos?– los llamo para hacer acto de presencia, pero nadie le hizo caso– Lo siento, es que aveces suelen ser un poco...

– Oh, no hay problema, los entiendo– respondió la rubia comprendiendo perfectamente– Ser princesa también es estresante– agregó.

– Si, el problema es que casi nunca hacen esto–contestó Jack– Tengo una idea, espero funcione–Jack hizo mala cara hacia ellos y dijo en un tono más fuerte:– Oh, no cuento nada, solo que hice nevar en un lugar de África y fui a un concierto de Justin Bieber– dijo Jack con la esperanza de que diciendo estupideces lo tomarán en cuenta. Pero nada.–¡Oigan!– gritó ya desesperado, creando con su cayado una pequeña ventisca de nieve, llamando la atención de los demás guardianes–¡Saben que odio cuando me ignoran y más cuando tengo algo que decirles!– grito el chico realmente furioso–¡Elsa esta aquí!

– Jack no es nece...– intervino la rubia, se calló cuando vio a los guardianes. Definitivamente se los imaginaba diferentes, el hada de los dientes (apesar de ser una especie de colibrí gigante) era muy hermosa. El conejo de pascua era un poco grande de lo que Elsa podía imaginar. Norte no era la típica imagen de Papá Noél, con sus tatuajes lo decía todo y Sandman... Bueno, era más o menos cómo los cuentos lo describían.

–¡Jack, no me digas que ella es...!– exclamó Norte, el hada se me acercó.

–¡Es la princesa!– exclamó el hada– Me han contado mucho de ti... Y tus dientes.

–¿Mis dien...?– Elsa no terminó la oración antes de que el hada le abriera la boca a la fuerza para observar sus dientes. Unas haditas parecidas a ella también le examinaron la boca.

–¡Uf, son hermosos! ¿Ustedes cuales creen que son los más blancos, los de Jack– dijo abriendo la boca del muchacho–o...? Mmmm.. Bien y podría ser un empate– Jack se soltó del agarre de Tooth

– Tooth, déjala en paz– pidió Jack aún molesto. Tooth se apartó de Elsa lentamente.

– Lo siento, son hermosos– dijo Tooth y Elsa sonrió.

–¿Y para que la trajiste?– preguntó Norte confundido.

– Quiero decirles que Elsa es mi novia– dijo Jack tomando la mano de la chica y acercándola más hacia si– Es que ustedes son cómo de mi familia y...

–¡Se van a casar!– grito Tooth emocionada interrumpiendo a Jack, los demás la miraron impresionados.

– Espera ¿Que?– preguntó Jack confundido

– No debe haber un error– concordó Elsa– nosotros aún no...

Tooth se acercó a ella volando y canto en su idioma natal:

_Dónde está el problema, nena?__– _preguntó Tooth

Tooth:¿Por que te resistes a este pedazo de espíritu?

Es su forma boba de andar

Norte: O sus gruñidos al hablar

Tooth: O la forma de banana de sus pies–

Conejo:Y aunque se lave cada año él siempre huele un poco extraño

–¡Oye!– protesto Jack

Tooth y Norte: Pero, no hallaras un tipo tan simpático y leal

Sólo tiene que mejorar un poco un par de cosas y ya

Tooth y Conejo:Cómo su cerebro el tema del cayado qué no parece de lo mas normal.

Conejo, Tooth y Norte: Sólo tiene que mejorar un poco, pero algo claro hay!

Qué tú puedes mejorarle con un poquito de amor!

–¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? comienza a ser incómodo– dijo Jack

– Bien...– razonó Tooth y se acercó a Elsa.

Tooth: ¿Es su torpeza en general?

Conejo: ¿O su incapacidad social?

Duende de mi loca imaginación que si puede hablar: ¿O por qué en el bosque siempre hace pipí?

– No quería saber eso– murmuró Elsa.

_Conejo: ¿Por qué ocultas tu atracción por su melena de anciano?__– _Elsa rió ante esto y Conejo gruñó.

Tooth y Norte: Pero su buen natural a ti te hace tilín

Sólo tiene que mejorar un poco un par de cosas y ya

–¡No es cierto!

Su aislamiento es la prueba de que necesita que le abracen ya

Sólo tiene que mejorar un poco, sabemos qué hay que hacer

La forma de arreglarlo es ponerlo junto a ti

–¿Quieren oírme?– grito Jack– La gente no podría verme, es la reina de España. Y además es humana ¿Entienden?

Norte: Sólo tiene que mejorar un poco

Conejo: un detalle menor

Norte:Su compromiso tiene una solución

Duende: Y seguro que Elsa aceptará.

Conejo y Norte: Solo tiene que meditar un poco su mala situación

_Quita al los adultos de su camino,sácale de la__ecuación__– _Jack chocó la palma de su mano contra su frente

Tooth: No te pedimos que lo cambies, la gente no puede cambiar

Sólo decimos que el amor,no se puede controlar

A veces tomamos una errónea decisión!

Tooth y sus haditas:Lanza ahora tu amor!

Lanza ahora tu amor!

Abre tu corazón, al verdadero amor!

Tooth, Conejo y Norte: Todos necesitamos mejorar un poco, siempre es así

Norte!

Tooth!

Conejo!

necesitamos a los demás para mejorar!

Todos necesitamos mejorar un poco, en la dificultad

Sandman: *haciendo imágenes en su cabeza queriendo decir más o menos esto* La única cosita qué repara las cositas es el...

Tooth, Norte y Conejo: Es amor verdadero.

Tu amor verdadero.

Tu amor verdadero.

Tu amor...

– No habrá boda– aclaró Jack molesto y Elsa asintió.

–¿No?– preguntó Tooth un tanto desilusionada.–¿Pero lo han pensado?

– Tooth, entiende es un gran... ¿Oigan ya vieron la luna?– dijo Jack mientras miraba hacia el ventanal desde donde se podía ver la luna. Norte y los demás guardianes la miraron.

–¡Hombre de la Luna!– exclamó Norte, Jack suspiro, aún no podía escucharla. O bien, no podía escucharla con claridad–¿A que has venido? No te esperábamos.

Elsa miró confundida a Jack, sin embargo no preguntó por nada, Jack se lo explicaría más tarde. Se dedico a escuchar.

–¿Pitch?– preguntó Norte casi en un susurro, el cual todos escucharon con claridad–¿El ha vuelto?

– ¿Pitch Black ha vuelto?– preguntó Conejo– Eso es imposible, hace pocos años desde que lo derrotamos.

– ¿Necesitamos ayuda?– preguntó Tooth. Como si fuera arte de magia, se le vino a la cabeza una imagen; era la reina Elsa luchando junto a Jack, ambos venciendo a Pitch. Todos tuvieron la misma reacción, al parecer todos habían visto aquello.

–¿Elsa?– preguntó Norte antes de ver todo negro para después transportarse a un lugar raro y familiar para el.

– Le pedí a Jack cuidarla por eso, Norte– respondió Lunae caminando hacia el– Pitch Black ya esta haciendo de las suyas, ella va a ayudarnos.

– Es muy joven, sólo tiene dieciocho años de vida humana. Ni siquiera es un espíritu– repuso Norte, recordando a la pequeña bebé que una vez rescató...

Flashback:

La fábrica estaba en silencio, era natural después de la media noche. Su personal dormía el merecido descanso que debían, en dos meses sería navidad y estaba más ocupado que nunca. Y además debia dormir, si querida estar de buen humor al día siguiente debia dormir justo ahora.

Pero no, algo alla afuera no lo dejaba dormir, lo escuchaba fuerte y claro, a cada paso que daba lo escuchaba con más claridad. Era el llanto de un bebé.

Se puso su abrigo y salió de su fábrica en dirección hacia el llanto, camino varios kilómetros, se sorprendió por la potencia del llanto, debió haber caminado todo el polo Norte cómo para heder llegado a un bosque nevado, camino unos cuantos metros más hasta que llegó.

La mujer pelirroja que encontró estaba totalmente congelada, sus labios azules y su piel amoratada lo demostraban. Era joven, de unos dieciocho años aproximadamente. Supo que ya estaba muerta desde el primer momento en que la vio, suspiro y busco la razón del llanto, busco durante un muy buen rato hasta que vio que el llanto provenía de el regazo de la mujer, quitó la chaqueta que esta, descubriendo unas mantas que cubrían algo, o más bien alguien. La pequeña bebé se tranquilizó en los brazos de Norte, se acurruco y volvió a dormir, este se maravillo con esto, su madre seguro que la había protegido contra el frío con su propio cuerpo. Escuchó pasos de hombres y sus voces.

–...¿Donde esta, alguno de ustedes la ve?– preguntó uno de ellos.

– Tal vez haya muerto– opino otro

– Tenemos que encontrar a esa bruja de hielo, o si no...

¿Bruja de hielo? Norte no lo pienso dos veces y salió del bosque con la bebé en brazos. Una vez fuera del bosque comenzó a caminar normal

Con paso tranquilo la llevo al polo, donde seguramente hallaría a alguien a quien cuidarla.

Entonces llegó. Algo se lo había dicho.

Jack Frost

Fin del flashback.

–¿Dices que los dos deben luchar?– preguntó Norte.

– Juntos podrán detener a Pitch– dijo Lunae, tranquilo– Pitch viene más fuerte que antes, ella va a ayudarnos. Ellos tienen algo muy poderoso dentro de ellos. Ataquen cuando sea necesario.

Tooth trababa de despeertar a Norte, Conejo le decía más o menos cómo reanimarlo, Jack y Elsa trataban de crear algo de nieve para refrescar el rostro de Norte. Sandman trababa de entrar en la mente de Norte para saber que estaba pasando, pero nada, absolutamente nada.

Norte comenzó a despertar, algo frío le congelaba las mejillas, vio a Jack y a Elsa, ambos con caras preocupadas, la joven sostenía la mano el chico con fuerza, como si tuviera nervios, Jack tomaba su mano y hacia pequeños círculos con su pulgar, como si intentará tranquilizarla. Ellos eran su última esperanza. Los únicos que podían detener a Pitch Black de una vez por todas, Norte no lo pienso mucho y abrazo a los dos chicos. Ambos casi se asfixian por la fuerza del abrazo, además, el dolor en sus espaladas no ayudaba mucho.

– Oh, chicos. No puedo creerlo– dijo Norte, mientras Jack y Elsa buscaban algo de aire, Norte los estrujo con más fuerza y hizo que ellos sacaran el poco aire que les quedaba– Son nuestra única esperanza.

–¡Norte... Nos... Asfixias...!–jadeó Jack y Elsa trato de zafarse del agarre.

–¡Ayu... Den... Me!– jadeó la rubia, Tooth escuchó esto y le tocó el hombro a Norte.

– Creo que los asfixias, Norte– susurro Tooth a Norte y este los soltó. Los chicos casi caen al suelo por la falta de oxígeno, una vez con el oxígeno suficiente para hablar (y el hecho que Jack se recuperaba un poco más rápido que Elsa) Jack le hablo.

–¿Quieres explicar...? ¿...Porque... Casi nos...? ¿...Matas?

– Hombre de la Luna dijo algo. Y eso fue que ustedes van a pelear contra Pitch– dijo Norte, tan entusiasta como la vez en la que Jack ser convirtió en guardián. Jack y Elsa por un segundo dejaron de jadear y miraron a Norte entre confundidos y sorprendidos. Norte les explicó todo lo que la Luna, les dijo. Jack trato de procesarlo todo, al igual, que los demás.

– A ver, dejame ver si entendí– dijo Jack con tono razonable– Hombre de la Luna te llamo, lo cual hizo que te desmayaras, te dijo que Elsa y yo debemos pelear contra Pitch, le ganaremos y ya.

– Pues en si, ese es un buen resumen– concordó Norte.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que la cuide prácticamente para llevarla a luchar contra Pitch y después para que simplemente intente matarla ahora?– preguntó Jack, furioso.

– No exactamente– dijo Norte– Solamente quiere que peleé a tu lado, juntos podrán detener a Pitch de una vez por todas.

Elsa miraba la situación entre confundida y asustada. ¿Detener al cocó? No, Elsa apenas podía manejar sus poderes (y bueno, no eso podía controlar bien) seguramente no sabíandel desastre que hacia provocado en su natal España, ella no merecía pelear contra un ser malvado cuya función era causarles pesadillas a los niños, pero había un problema...

Ella no sabia cómo decirles que no. Podría decirle a Jack, pero definitivamente no podría frente a el hada de los dientes, el conejo de pascua, Sandman o frente al mismísimo Papá Noél. Pero simplemente no podía, era demasiado estrés, densidad preocupaciones...

Demasiada gente decepcionada.

Y por un momento sintió miedo, mucho miedo... ¿Y si fallaba? ¿Jack le volvería a dirigir la palabra? ¿Se apartaría de ella?

¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! ¡No! ¡Nadie lo apartaría de su lado! Porque lo amaba de una forma tan fuerte y tan posesiva que no iba a dejar que nadie se lo quitase, porque era suyo y de nadie más. Desde pequeña lo había sabido, era su Jack, nadie más podía jugar con el, o ser cargado o cargada por el. Era suyo, y no iba a dejar que nadie se lo quitase.

Recordó una vez antes de su encierro, una vez que salió del palacio para jugar con otros niños, una niña se había abrazado a Jack y le había dicho que siempre crería en el, Elsa se había molestado tanto que se había caído al propósito sólo para que Jack la mirase de nuevo. Desde ahí, se había dado cuenta de que los celos hacían que sácase lo peor de si misma, prometió jamás volver a hacer tal cosa. Aunque a veces, las ganas no faltaban.

El miedo volvió. No, definitivamente no.

–…¿Elsa, estas bien?– preguntó Jack, alarmado por verla de repente tan pálida.

–No puedo, lo siento– murmuró y corrió hacia la salida, dejando un camino de hielo detrás.

···

Bueno, no hay mucho que decir...

Bueno, hace mucho que no actualizo... No traten de matarme no abandonare le fic, solo que estas vacaciones me quede sin computadora y ufff

Ya, no me maten, juro que ahora si actualizo todas las semanas


	8. Chapter 8

**Los expertos en el amor y el como los ojos pueden hablar**

Anna camino junto con Kristoff para encontrar el trineo de este, ató a Sven en el y se subió en el. La princesa lo imito, optando por parecer relajada, no quería que Kristoff pensará que era una niña mimada. Subió los pies al trineo y puso sus manos detrás de su nunca.

Pero a Kristoff no le gusto mucho esto.

–¡Oye! Baja los pies ¿quieres?– dijo Kristoff y sin pedir permiso tomó los pies de Anna y los puso sobre el suelo del trineo mientras comenzaban a andar, para limpiarlo, Kristoff escupió saliva sobre este y con la velocidad, le salpicó a Anna, esta hizo una expresión de asco–¿Donde creciste? ¿En un establo?

– No–respondió Anna, no le gustaba el tono que usaba con ella– En un palacio. En el palacio de Zarzuela para ser exactos

– Oh, cierto, no recordaba que eres una princesa– dijo Kristoff sarcástico, pero por suerte no lo noto Anna–¿Y que quiere hacer la princesa en la montaña?

– Fácil, buscar a mi hermana, ella causó el invierno y hablare con ella para que lo detenga.– respondió Anna.

–¿Tu hermana causó esto? ¿La reina lo hizo?– preguntó Kristoff incrédulo– Pero ¿Porque?

– No lo se– respondió Anna, tratando de recordar un poco de lo que paso– Sólo se que se puso como loca cuando le presente al muchacho con el que me quiero casar.

– Oh, vaya– exclamó Kristoff– ¿Y cuanto llevan? Deben ser muchos años para haber tomado esa decisión.

– De hecho, solo llevamos un día– dijo Anna con ojos soñadores, Kristoff de haber tomado agua seguramente la habría escupido.

–¿¡Un día!? ¿¡Quieres casarte con un sujeto que conociste hoy!?– exclamó Kristoff entre espantado e incrédulo, Anna se ruborizo–¿¡No crees que es algo pronto!?

–¿Porque todos dicen eso?– dijo Anna un poco harta– Es amor de verdad...

–¿Ah si?– preguntó Kristoff incrédulo– Entonces ¿Cual es su color favorito?

– Azul– respondió Anna sin dudar

–¿Comida favorita?

– Sanwiches

–¿Su apellido?– preguntó Kristoff

–De las Islas del Sur

–¿Ya comiste con el? ¿Hablaste con sus padres?¿Te agradan sus hábitos de higiene?– preguntó Kristoff sabiendo que Anna no le respondería.

–¿Y eso que importa?– preguntó Anna incrédula– además, lo amo por cómo es, estoy segura de que es una gran persona. Además ¿Tu sabes algo del amor?

– Bueno, yo no, pero tengo unos amigos que si saben, del amor son expertos– respondió Kristoff

–¿Amigos expertos en el amor? Ya quisiera saber como son

– Te los presentaría, claro

– Ay, si como no.– Dijo Anna sarcástica. A Kristoff se le ocurrió una pregunta

–¿Se saca los mocos?– preguntó Kristoff por lo bajo, Anna le dio un golpe en el hombro.

–¡Claro que no!– chilló Anna

Hubo un minuto de silencio, Anna sabia que estaba tomando la decisión correcta, ya lo verían todos, ella se casaría y seria feliz junto a Hans. De eso estaba muy segura. Kristoff en cambio, pensaba que la princesa estaba loca, mira que casarse con alguien al que apenas conoces, eso si esta de locos. Se acercó a Anna sólo por molestar y agregó:

– Si es hombre lo hace– recibiendo otro pequeño golpe, se rió y luego volvió a dirigir el trineo, hasta que escuchó un gruñido.

– Oye, esta bien que no te agrado, pero no me gruñas– dijo Kristoff.

–¡No te estoy gruñendo!– chilló Anna.

–¿Entonces quien...?– ambos comenzaron a buscar el *origen de los gruñidos, Anna miró hacia atrás y se vio con una manada de...

–¡Lobos!– grito Anna al verlos, Kristoff resoplo al verlos.

–¡Fantástico, lo que me faltaba!– le dio las riendas a Anna, quien las tomó con firmeza– tu conduce mientras yo trato de alejarlos– prendió fuego a una antorcha y trato de alejarlos con eso. Un lobo salto y antes de que golpeara a alguno de los dos, Anna lo golpeó con una guitarra que Kristoff traía.

–¡Rama!– grito Anna demasiado tarde, Kristoff chocó con ella y se salió del trineo, pero por suerte se sostuvo con una soga que estaba atada al trineo, aunque muy cerca de los lobos.

–¡Crisoforo!– grito Anna aterrada.

–¡Es... Kristoff!– grito Kristoff de vuelta y esquivando a los lobos cómo podía.

–¡Agáchate!

La chica tomó uno de los sacos de dormir y le prendió fuego, lanzadoles aquello a los lobos, aunque casi le da a Kristoff el cual muy enojado le reprendió:

–¿Les das a ellos o a mi?– Anna trato de subirlo y este la ayudo un poco, Anna se defendió.

– Pero funcionó

– Si, pero por poco– dijo Kristoff, sentándose en su lugar y arrebatándole las riendas a Anna.– Lo dice la chica que quiere casarse con un sujeto... ¡Precipicio!

–¿Un sujeto Precipicio?– preguntó Anna sin entender, Kristoff le tomó la cabeza para que viera al frente– oh, precipicio...¡Precipicio! ¡¿Y ahora que!?

–Quédate con Sven, yo me encargo–dijo Kristoff colocándola sobre el lomo de Sven, mientras tomaba algunas cosas del trineo y se colocaba entre el trineo y Sven– Cuando diga salta Sven... ¡Salta Sven!– Sven salto y atravesaron el precipicio en cámara lenta, Sven llegó al otro lado y Kristoff casi se cae de no haber sostenido una parte salida del precipicio. Vio que el trineo había caído al fondo del precipicio y maldijo por lo bajo–Ooouuuwwh, recién lo pague, oh– agregó, Anna lo ayudo a subir y ambos vieron el trineo en el precipicio

– Ay, no esta tan mal, tal vez se pueda reparar– dijo Anna con voz optimista, Kristoff penso que la princesa tenía un poco de razón.

Entonces, **cómo si fuera obra de una escritora malvada, el trineo estalló, dejando a Kristoff sin esperanzas y a una Anna muy apenada.

–O bueno, tal vez no– rectifico Anna, esta suspiro– Lo lamentó mucho, te pagaré el trineo con todas las cosas que hacia adentro y... Entiendo si ya no me quieres acompañar– agregó caminando hacia el frente. Kristoff camino hacia otro lado, pero Sven se puso frente a el.

– Ni creas que voy a ayudarla– le dijo Kristoff al reno– Pero ella nos necesita– agregó con voz más grave cómo si fuera la de Sven– No, Sven, ¿Viste lo que le hizo al trineo? Nos, necesita...– Kristoff miró a Anna caminar sin rumbo fijo y hablando sola– Nos necesita...– Kristoff apretó los labios con rudeza, tal vez hacia sido un poco duro con ella– Tu ganas– le dijo al reno–¡Oye Anna, te ayudare!– grito en dirección a la chica, que se alegró al escuchar esas palabras.

–¡Sabia que lo harían! Si, dejaré quite me sigan– dijo la chica, Kristoff rodó los ojos y la siguió

Elsa estaba sentada sobre la fría nueve del polo norte, mareaba sus manos y dejaba que los copos de nieve se le atorarán en el cabello. Desde niña ella sabia que no tenía sangre real, lo presentía desde lo más profundo de su ser. Sabia que la habían adoptado cuando su madre habla pedido al pequeño Carlos, su primer hijo, nadie lo sabia y nadie debía saberlo. Por un momento, Elsa se preguntó como habrá sido su madre verdadera ¿Tendría el cabello tan rubio como el de ella? ¿Sus ojos serían iguales? ¿Porque la abandonó? ¿Sabe ella ahora quien es? Miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente, le provocaba dolor de cabeza esforzase por encontrar las respuestas, suspiró y encogió las piernas para que sus rotulas sostuvieran su barbilla, comenzó a crear rayos azules para distraerse. Penso en Anna. Tal vez la este buscando, tal vez no. Rigió porque fuera la segunda opción, porque, estando sola se encontraba mejor, no decepcionaría a nadie y nadie le tendría miedo; no se dio cuenta de que el espíritu del invierno la observaba y se acercaba de poco a poco a ella. Volvió a suspirar, Jack debía estar molesto con ella, de eso estaba segura.

– Muy bien, Elsa, seguramente el ya no quiere volver a hablarte– se dijo a si misma destruyendo el copo de nieve con sus manos.

–¡Oh vaya, ese me gustaba de verdad!– exclamó Jack detrás de Elsa, esta se asustó al tenerlo tan cerca– No estoy enfadado contigo.

–¡Jack! ¿Que...?

– Vine a buscarte, me preocupaste. Me preocupaste mucho, no lo vuelvas a hacer– dijo el con tono "molesto", aún así le sonrió y se sentó junto a ella abrazándola– Los guardianes me lo explicaron todo. Pitch ya esta haciendo de las suyas en Madrid, quiere encontrarte.

–¿En Madrid?– preguntó Elsa asustada por su pueblo natal, enseguida pienso en Anna–¿Pero Anna...?

– Ella esta bien– la calmo Jack, Elsa suspiró de alivio– Hombre de la Luna cuida de ella, aún es una niña prácticamente, así que nosotros la cuidamos.

– Eso es bueno– murmuró Elsa– Jack no estoy segura de poder luchar ¿Entiendes? No creo poder lograrlo, los decepcionaría bastante si fallo. Tu mismo viste lo que paso en Madrid, Jack ¿Y si no lo controlo? ¿Y si le doy a alguien...?

– Elsa, esta bien– dijo Jack interrumpiéndola– Yo estaré a tu lado y te ayudare, no tienes porque temer...

– Pero...– se detuvo para ver los hermosos ojos de Jack [Ron: ¡Oye los mios también son bonitos!] eran como la luz del sól descompuesta por os icebergs, eran simplemente bellos, algo en esos ojos le decía que realmente todo iva a estar bien y que no tenía de que preocuparse. Y les creyó, porque si algo le hacia enseñado Jack Frost era a creer. Creer en todo aquello que fuese bueno. Porque aún le pasaban cosas buenas a la gente a pesar de que todo sea crueldad. Elsa sonrió.

Porque los ojos de el, parecen hablar.

– Bien, tratare– accedió y Jack la abrazo con más fuerza

– Los guardianes quieren conocerte mejor– murmuró Jack, Elsa lo miró un tanto aterrada– En especial Tooth– Elsa lo miró aún más aterrada que antes– la buena noticia es que nos dejaran ir mañana– Elsa se acurruco en su pecho, mientras la fría nieve caía sobre ellos, pero a ellos no les molesta en absoluto.

···

We are live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine

Ok no, aquí traigo nuevo cap. Espero les aya gustado

Ron: ¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!

¿Lo extrañaban? Algo me dice que ha vuelto para quedarse.

Ah, les aviso, ¿A quien le gusta How to train your dragon? Esque va a haber algunos invitados especiales...

Bueno, eso será mas adelante

*jajaja sono como nombre de una película que conozco... Jajaja

** ¿Alguno sabe de quien hablo? MUAJAJAJAJA XD


	9. Chapter 9

Entre trenzas, planes y uno que otro abrazo

No había nadie ya en las calles de Madrid. Pitch camino por ellas a paso tranquilo, sabia que las cosas andaban mal y que tendría que aprovecharse de eso. Pero ese imbécil de Jack Frost... Ese niño creído si que sabia cómo arruinar sus planes.

Podía ver la asquerosa arena de Sandman por doquier, a pesar de estar el allí, hizo una mueca de disgusto y siguió caminando.

Pronto el miedo reinaría, de eso estaba seguro, tenía que reinar. Porque ahora era un mundo más fácil, la gente sufría, perdía esperanza... Claro que ganaría. Ahora era más sencillo.

Elsa... Esa chica le sería de utilidad, de mucha... Si sabia como manipularla, y de eso el sabia muy bien. El sabia el amor que se tenían el guardián y la reina, sin embargo había alguien más...

– Anna– murmuró Pitch sonriendo.

La bella y dulce Anna... ¡Y sorpresa! Ya tenía cómo manipularla.

Tooth parecida algo extrañada y feliz por dormir por primera vez en sus cuatrocientos cincuenta años de inmortal en el taller de Santa. Elsa se sentía igual, solo que un poco más incómoda; jamás en su vida había estado en una fiesta de pijamas con una chica (bueno, un espíritu para ser exactos) Tooth había insistido con dormir en el mismo cuarto que Elsa, lo cual había molestado a Jack, pues el desde los dieciséis años y medio de Elsa, el ya dormía junto a ella. Sin embargo se resigno y dejó a Elsa al cuidado de Tooth.

Pero iba a estar despierto, a un lado de la puerta, sólo por si acaso.

Tooth no dejaba de revolotear junto a Elsa, haciéndole preguntas. Una a una Elsa trataba de responder de una forma ni grosera pero tampoco tan empalagosa.

–Y cuéntame– pidió Tooth, sentándose junto a ella–¿Cuanto llevas con Jack?

– Tres años aproximadamente– contestó Elsa pata gran sorpresa de Tooth, quien aplaudió emocionada, Elsa sonrió.

–¡Eso es maravilloso!– exclamó Tooth, a Elsa le tono curiosidad, se suponía que Tooth esta trabajando así que hasta cierto punto...

–¿Quien recoge los dientes?– preguntó Elsa.

– Mis haditas– contestó Tooth sin dudar, Elsa le pidió que le explicará un poco más– Ellas recojen los dientes, sin embargo yo les tengo que dar algunas indicaciones. Espero no te incomode que lo haga aveces hoy. Ser una guardiana de tiempo literalmente completo es agotador.

–Es perfectamente entendible– respondió Elsa– Si, bueno, no le doy órdenes a haditas toso el tiempo pero... Tengo que dirigir un reino, a un castillo a mi misma... Supongo que eso sería ser reina– agregó con tono melancólico–¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

– Por supuesto– dijo Tooth.

– No se si podré regresar a gobernar mi reino, ahora que todos lo saben– dijo Elsa mirando sus manos ahora sin guantes– Me verán como... Como un monstruo. Y no solo mi reino sino... El mundo entero.

– Ninguno de nosotros te ve como un monstruo– la consoló Tooth– Yo creo que eres especial, más especial que cualquiera de nosotros.

– Eso es imposible– contraatacó Elsa– Ustedes son maravillosos, alegran a los niños, los salvan de cualquier cosa que los amenace, son fantásticos.

–Y tu puedes ayudarnos– Agregó Tooth, Elsa suspiró y miró al piso, eso también era muy cierto.–Yo se que tu puedes ayudarnos, Lo harás bien.

–¿Tu crees?– preguntó Elsa, Tooth asintió y acaricio el rubio cabello de la chica, tenía que admitir que vieras donde la vieras la chica era hermosa y tenía un bien corazón al que le habían hecho cosas malas.

– Ahora entiendó porque Jack no se ha separado de ti– comentó Tooth, más para si misma que para la rubia– ¿Puedo experimentar haciéndote una trenza con tu cabello?– Elsa dudó un poco, no estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico, bueno a excepción de Jack– Será divertido, te pone cuentas, plumas... Bueno, depende de lo que quieras, puede ser alguna otra cosa o incluso podría dejarla sin nada o...

– Esta bien– acepto Elsa, un poco cohibida por lo habladora que era el hada de los dientes– Haz tu santa voluntad con mi cabello.

Jack estaba algo incómodo, pasar tanto tiempo sentado fuera de la puerta era doloroso, su trasero pedía clemencia y éste estaba dispuesto a dársela. Camino hasta el despacho de Norte y entró sin tocar. Norte no parecía hacer nada importante, solo observaba una especie de proyección 3D de lo que parecía ser Madrid, era idéntico a el globo terráqueo de la sala de reuniones de guardianes (a si le decía el), incluso tenía las luces que mostraban a cada niño que cree. Y algunas se estaban apagando.

– Pitch es persistente ¿Eh?– hablo Jack para llamar la atención, sabia que no era cosa de nadie el hecho de que nadie pudiese verlo antes, sin embargo aún le era un poco irritante el que no le tomarán en cuenta. Norte lo miró saliendo de sus propios pensamientos.

– Esta tomando Madrid– murmuró Norte y Jack hizo una mueca, tenía que actuar y rápido– Lo esta tomando rápido. Al parecer hay algo que temen los españoles ¿Tienes idea de que es Jack?– diciendo eso último mirándolo.

Jack se aterró. ¡Cierto! No le había explicado nada a Norte ni a nadie, bueno, tenía que tener un poco de compasión por el. Es decir, ¿Que podría decir? «Oye Norte, creo que se a que le temen. Le temen a Elsa porque Elsa provocó una ventisca en su propio país frente a todo el mundo y tal vez por eso su hermana la este buscando» No, definitivamente no. Tenía que decírcelo con calma y tranquilidad.

–ElsaprovocóelinviernoeternoenMadridyporesolosespañolesestán asustados– dijo Jack de sopetón y casi quedándose sin aire– No me mates– Agregó, aunque luego se sintió torpe por haber dicho eso.

–¿Elsa causó...?

– Si, pero no lo sabe y no lo tiene que saber– aseguró Jack, Norte lo miró interrogante– No hay necesidad, lo tengo todo bajo control. Además ¿Que puede salir mal?– preguntó a la ligera.

(N/A: Regla de la vida nº: 43256: Nunca digas eso porque te pueden responder)

–¿Ah, no lo se, tal vez...?– dijo Norte con sarcasmo– ¿Pitch se aproveche de eso...? ¿O crees un desequilibrio ambiental? ¿O Madre Naturaleza puede quitarte el trabajo o...?

– Bien, de acuerdo, ya entendí– interrumpío Jack– Lo descongélar e cuando todo acabe. Todo esta bajo control.– dijo Jack tratando de calmar a Norte.

–¿Seguro? Elsa tiene que saberlo, Jack– contestó Norte.

– Ya te dije que lo tengo todo bajo control–diciendo esto salió del despacho para dormir un poco

–¿Porque tengo el presentimiento de que tal vez algo salga mal?– se preguntó a si mismo Norte–¿Es eso... O tengo hambre? ¡Tinker, galletas!

Tooth había terminado de trenzar su cabello, la trenza le caía sobre la espalda, tejida en ella había plumas, cuentas de diferentes tonos de azul y tamaños, e incluso unas cuantas flores o copos de nieve. Su trenza le terminaba a la mitad de si espalda, su cabello antes terminaba en su *cintura, sin embargo, con tanta chuchería había terminado un poco más corta.

Sonrió cuando vio a Tooth tan emocionada, le recordaba a Anna. Anna. ¿Donde estará?

Vemos a la princesa Anna, al vendedor de hielo Kristoff y a Sven, subiendo por la montaña a pie.

–¿Cuanto dices que falta?– preguntó la chica algo cansada.

– Una o dos semanas– respondió Kristoff a la ligera–¿Por que?

– Porque, tengo que hablar con mi hermana y casarme ¿Recuerdas?– respondió Anna, Kristoff rodo los ojos.

– Bueno, entonces será mejor apresurarnos– Opino Kristoff. Anna suspiró y siguió caminado, se sentía un poco incómoda por el hecho de que hubiese tanto silencio, al contrario del joven que estaba a su lado, que no hacia más que disfrutarlo. Anna pienso en preguntarle algo y luego continuar con una conversación normal.

–¿Hablas español?– preguntó Anna, Kristoff la miró.

– No– respondió el joven de cabellos rubios–¿Porque la pregunta?

– Porque... No se, jamás hablamos en español y eso que estamos en España– dijo Anna, Kristoff sonrió ante esto– Tu acento es diferente ¿De dónde eres?– preguntó la chica inocentemente

– De Inglaterra– contestó el joven, Anna lo miró sorprendida– De Ottery para ser exactos, es un pueblo pequeño.– Agregó Kristoff, recodando su vieja casa ¿Seguiría ahí?

– Yo siempre he querido viajar allí– comentó Anna, con una sonrisa– He visto muchas fotografías y leído muchos libros de aya y... Quiero ver si es tan tenían genial como dicen.

– Lo es, créeme–dijo Kristoff nostálgico, Anna noto esto y una parte de ella no quería sentir mal al chico con sus preguntas y otra se moría por preguntarle.

Ganó la parte que quería preguntar.

–¿Y porque no estas allí?

– Es complicado– se zafo Kristoff, y Anna entendió que no debía preguntar más– Me gustaría no hablar de eso.

– Entiendo– se disculpó la princesa. Y ambos siguieron caminando, pero esta vez, sin decir nada.

Elsa no podía dormir. Ya habían pasado dos días y definitivamente no podía dormir; no sin los brazos de Jack, que la reconfortaban a pesar de ser fríos, extrañaba el cuerpo suave del oji azul. No lo pensó mucho, se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, camino de la misma forma y abrió la puerta decidida a estar con su novio (**Churri sonaba demasiado informal para una reina) busco su puerta y afortunadamente, la encontró justo en el mismo pasillo. No había nadie más que el, entró sin hacer ruido y camino hacia la cama de Jack.

Jack dormía cómo un oso a pesar de no necesitarlo. O bueno, tal vez un espíritu si lo necesitaba. Más con el trabajo que el tenía. Le acaricio sus cabellos blancos con ternura para segur con su frente, mejillas y boca, suspiró. Aún no podía creer que aquella persona la amasé [Ron: He loves you yeah yeah yeah...] le tocó el hombro y le susurro al oído su nombre hasta que este abrió los ojos.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que este no traía camisa.

–¿Que sucede?– preguntó Jack bostezando, Elsa sonrió apenada.

– Me preguntaba si tú podrías... Si tu... Sí yo puedo... Dormir aquí– murmuró Elsa nerviosa y Jack sonrió abriéndole paso

– Claro– dijo el y Elsa se recostó junto a el, pidió su cabeza sobre el pecho de el y cero los ojos. Jack le beso la coronilla con dulzura– Ya veras que todo saldra bien.– murmuró

···

*Seeh, Elsa tiene el cabello un poco más largo en esta historia

**Churri: «novio» así se le dice en España


	10. Chapter 10

**Interludio uno**

**Un debate antes de...**

_Lunae miraba nervioso el pozo de vista, le llamaba así porque podía ver a cualquiera sí el lo quería. Y justo ahora miraba a Pitch Black hacer de las suyas; no es que le tuviera miedo, el simplemente no le podía temer a Pitch, temía por los niños a los que causaba pesadillas, que se removían en sus camas aterrados y llorando, que sentían miedo. Mucho miedo. El suficiente como para hacer que Pitch se hiciera más fuerte._

_Dejó de mirar el pozo para mirar a su nuevo acompañante. Cronos le devolvió la mirada cómo un anciano, estaba delgado, la piel le colgaba y la barba apenas era una cómo tal, pues aunque larga, parecía hecha de delcron viejo y gastado, su capa deja al descubierto sus pies descalzos y callosos gracias a la encorvatura de su espalda. Este tenía un aspecto tan nefasto que parecía que iba a morir en cualquier segundo._

_–¿Porque me has llamado Lunae?– preguntó Cronos con su voz de anciano– Creí que tus dudas sobre el quinto guardián estaban resueltas._

_– No, no ha sido por eso– negó el hombre de la luna– Te llame para preguntarte sobre el destino de la Reina de las Nieves. Se supone que murió hace tiempo ya, era cuando gobernaba Arendelle– recordó Lunae con gesto pensativo recodando a la joven._

_– Te recuerdo que es sólo la reencarnación de una reencarnación– dijo el dios del tiempo con calma– Elsa es la reencarnación de Elizabeth._

_–Y yo a ti que aún no se han reencontrado. Se lo prometí a Elizabeth, tiene que suceder. Ellos tienen que estar juntos– dijo Lunae, un poco frustrado– Murió en mis brazos, prácticamente, fue su último deseo, tengo que cumplir mi promesa._

_– Era una mortal Lunae–dijo en tono razonable Cronos–¿Como has podido prometer que ella y Jack estarían juntos?_

_– No lo se, solo lo prometí– respondió el señor de la Luna– Tengo que cumplir mi promesa. Ellos tienen que casarse_

_– Es una época diferente. Es un poco más difícil. Medita las cosas, Lunae, hermano– dijo el anciano, con tono tranquilizador y poniendo su mano nudosa sobre los hombros de Lunae– No comentas el mismo error. No la mates antes de tiempo_

_Lunae suspiró. Todavía podía sentir el dolor de la pequeña Anna, el del todo Arendelle, del pequeño pueblo de Elizabeth y Jack cuando estos murieron, de Emm, la hermanita de Jack, de Anne, la hermana de Elizabeth... De todos._

_Había cometido un error. Pero no se repetiría. El problema era que no podía solucionarlo._

_– Lo solucionaras, yo se que sí– aseguró Cronos.– No he visto casi nada de ella desde hace días, todo lo veo horriblemente borroso. Eso nunca había pasado, Lunae, jamás. Es como si... Alguien hubiese robado mis frascos del futuro. Y el suyo de pura casualidad._

_Se escuchó la voz amable de Solayra pidiendo paciencia para ver a su esposo, Lunae volteo a ver a esa persona y se encontró cara a cara con el rostro furioso de Natura._

_–¿¡Se puede saber porque has permitido dejar nevar a Elizabeth en mi España en verano!?– preguntó la reina de la naturaleza furiosa, Lunae se piso un tanto nervioso. Poco a poco se fue calmando._

_– Te recuerdo, querida hermana, que dejó de llamarse Elizabeth desde hace 310 años– dijo calmadamente el hombre de la Luna–Y que todo esto es parte del plan._

_–¡Pero no le veo pies ni cabeza, Lunae!– replicó la Madre Naturaleza–¡Es la reina de España! ¡Mi Jack debió de haber hecho algo! ¡Enfrentala!_

_– Me parece que no estas entendiendo, Natura– respondió Lunae sin cambiar su semblante– Necesito que peleen juntos, no entre ellos, destruir a Pitch será más fácil y puedo devolverle las memorias completas a Jack. Y recordarle quien era y quien era Elizabeth._

_– Entiendo, pero te estas metiendo con mi clima y..._

_– Me aseguraré que lo entiendan los humanos– aseguro Lunae. Natura asintió._

_– ¿Será cómo una típica nevada en julio?– preguntó sarcásticamente Natura– ¿Esto en que nos va ayudar? Te recuerdo que eso paso hace..._

_– Doscientos años, Natura– interrumpió Cronos a la muy furiosa señora de la naturaleza. esta lo miró con una cara de furia inmensa y éste volvió a mirar a otro lado._

_– ¡Sí pero no paso nada!– gritó._

_–Pero esta vez es diferente–respondió Lunae, Natura le pidió que continuará– Un espíritu solo soporta tres reencarnaciones. Esta es la última de Elizabeth, sí esta vez no conseguimos que ella este con Jack..._

_– Llegará al descanso eterno... O como tenía asuntos pendientes...– Cronos se calló, hasta a el le daba un poco de respeto a ese lugar._

_– Al inframundo– competo Lunae, aterrado por el destino de la bella Elizabeth, suspiró de nuevo. Mientras Natura se estremecía. Recordó el llanto que le taladraba los oídos de tristeza, los pasos tímidos por la nieve, su cabello castaño cubierto de nieve completamente, casi blanco, su tez, pálida, pero esta noche estaba más blanca que la nieve en sí. Y sus labios, siempre rojos, ahora estaban..._

_Azules. De un enfermizo color azul . Y de estos salía:_

_–¡Jack! ¡Jack, vuelve! ¡Te necesito! ¡Por favor! ¡Regresa conmigo...!_

_Se sintió culpable, muy culpable. Había sido tan egoísta..._

_–¡Jack! ¡Te amo!_

_Y lloraba mientras se aferraba al duro hielo del lago_

_(Adriana: Now I'm lyling in the cold hard ice!)_

_Suspiró de nuevo, no iba a llorar frente a los presentes. Ganas no faltaban, pero tenía que ser fuerte, después de aquello, le había prometido a la joven que..._

_–¿Que pretendes con esto, Lunae?– preguntó Natura._

_– Derribar dos pájaros de un tiro...– respondió Lunae– Cumple mi promesa y destruiremos a Pitch Black de una vez por todas._

_–¿Cual es esa promesa?– preguntó Natura_

_– Confía en mi Natura, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.– respondió Lunae, evasivo._

_– Espero y tengas razón esta vez Lunae._

_– Lo mismo digo, Natura, lo mismo digo_


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, soy Olaf ¡Y me encantan los abrazos!

_**Y de alguna manera podía sentirlo. Oh, tan fuerte y tan cerca... Había oscuridad en todas partes, no podía ver más allá de nada. Se sentía inútil.**_

_**Tan inútil.**_

–_**¡Jack! ¡Jack, vuelve! ¡Te necesito! ¡Por favor! ¡Regresa conmigo...!**_

_**Trato de salir de ese lugar, hacía frío. Sabia que Elsa lo necesitaba, sabia que se encontraba arriba de el. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en el agua, la cual estaba tan helada como el mismo, nado hacía la superficie y se encontró con una capa de hielo, era gruesa. Y sobre esta, unas manos.**_

–_**¡Jack! ¡Te amo!**_

_**Trato de destrozar el hielo, pero estaba demasiado débil. Busco si cayado. Nada. Trato ce romperlo con los puños, dolía. Tenía que salir, hacía frío. Elsa se podía enfermar. Podría... Elsa podría...**_

_**Morir.**_

_**No, trato de romperlo ¡Ella no podía! ¡No! ¡No iba a dejarla ir**_

_**Algo cantó. Era la voz de Elsa, comenzó a tranquilizarlo.**_

**Solo cierra tus ojos, atardecer esta aquí.**

**Estarás bien nadie puede herirte ahora.**

**Con la luz del sol...**

**Tu y yo estaremos sanos y a salvo.**

–_**¡Pero ella esta muerta Frost!– escuchó una voz**_

–_**¡No no es verdad!– gritó Jack de vuelta.**_

_**MUERTA**_

_**MUERTA**_

_**Quiso gritar, llorar, golpear algo, demostrar que Elsa no estaba muerta y que podía probarlo.**_

_**Si tan sopló pudiera salir de esa maldita agua.**_

_**Y como por arte de magia, él lugar cambio se encontraba en la guarida de Norte. Se sintió aliviado.**_

_**Sintió algo entre sussus brazos, era Elsa, cubierta de nieve y congelada, estaba más fría que siempre, le tomó la mano y busco su puso**_

_**No lo encontró**_

_**Tocó su cuello y volvió a buscarlo. No. No... ¡No! ¡NO! Trago saliva y desesperado se recostó en el pecho de Elsa, buscando los latidos de su corazón. ¡NO! ¡Esto no podía estar pasándole!**_

– _**Fallaste, la mataste tu mismo.**_

–_**¡No!– gritó Jack tratando de hacerle RCP a la joven. **_**(Ron: ¿Porque se llama RCP? **

–**No mates el momento, Ron)**

_**Pero estaba claro.**_

_**Estaba muerta.**_

_**Elsa**_

_**No**_

_**Iba**_

_**A**_

_**Volver**_

_**Jamás**_

–_**¡La mataste cuando elle dejó de poder verte! ¡Te odiaba! ¡Prometiste cuidarla! ¡Lo prometiste!**_

_**Era la voz de Tooth, estaba llorando.**_

– _**Sabia que no podíamos confiar en el– susurro Conejo.**_

–_**No, chicos, yo no la mate– dijo Jack con lágrimas en los ojos y voz rota– Tienen que creerme, por favor créeanme– vio a Norte, su esperanza volvió–¡Norte, tienes que decirles que yo no hice! ¡No lo hice! ¡Trate de protegerla!– Norte no respondía– Tu sí me crees, ¿Verdad?– preguntó Jack en un susurro, Norte negó con la cabeza.**_

– _**Dejamos de creer en ti desde hace mucho– respondió Norte con desprecio.**_

(Adriana: Auch!)

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH– gritó Jack despertándose– ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!–gritó desesperado y despertando a Elsa en el acto.

–¡Jack! ¡Jack!– lo llamo la joven– ¿¡Que paso!?

–¡No la mate!–gritó Jack, Elsa, lo miró sin entender, acto seguido los guardianes entraron corriendo, Norte fue el primero en hablar.

–¡Pitch atacó a Jack!– exclamó este. Jack no parecía reaccionar, como si estuviera en un terrorífico estado de trance. Elsa lo abrazo con fuerza– Jack, hijo, ¿Que fue lo que paso? ¿Estas bien? ¡Háblanos!

Pero Jack no podía hablar, seguía en un estado de trance, ella lo abrazo más fuerte y Jack recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de esta.

– No te mate– susurraba Jack lleno de miedo– No, te mate, créeme.

– No, no lo hiciste– respondió Elsa

– No te mate... No...

(Ron y Adriana: 0_o

– MUAJAJAJAJA)

A la mañana siguiente

Jack se encontraba bebiendo su décimo quinta taza de chocolate caliente, no se había calmado hasta hace unas horas, trato de procesar aquel sueño, pero por más que le daba vueltas no encontraba una respuesta lógica ¿Pitch había hecho aquello? ¿Que tenía entre manos? ¿Porque en su sueño estaba en el lago congelado? ¿Acaso el sabia algoo sobre su vida pasada? ¿Tal vez algo diferente, algo que no haya visto con sus dientes?

Respiro hondo y sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban el cuello con suavidad y como los labios fríos de Elsa besaban su mejilla, sonrió de inmediato y acaricio las manos de Elsa con ternura.

–¿Como te sientes?– preguntó la chica en su oído

– Mejor– respondió Jack, ella recargo su cabeza sobre lo hombro de este, respirando su aroma. Jack olía a nieve, literalmente, nieve recién caída, *a hombre, y a chocolate. Elsa sonrió al escuchar aquello.–¿Que haces aquí? Creí que estabas con Tooth.

– Vine a buscarte, me preocupaste. Me preocupaste mucho, no lo vuelvas a hacer– dijo Elsa imitando la voz de Jack, Jack rió y tomó un sorbo de su chocolate.– Es enserio, me asustaste, te despertaste gritando que no me habías matado ¿Que paso en tu pesadilla?– preguntó, Jack se volteo para mírarla, no quería hablar de eso, definitivamente no quería.

– Dejaste de creer en mi, y un sujeto dijo que después de eso yo...– Jack suspiró pesadamente– Te mate, te congele. Falle. Rompí mi promesa. Dije que nadie te haría daño... Perdóname.

– Sólo fue una pesadilla Jack– lo consoló Elsa.– Estoy bien, tranquilo.

– Te prometo que te cuidare siempre– dijo Jack mirándola a los ojos.

– No te meteré en muchos problemas entonces– Respondió la chica besándolo en los labios, el espíritu volteoo su silla para besarla mejor y sentarla en su regazo, correspondiendo el beso

La princesa, el vendedor de hielo y el reno, se encontraban en una cascada congelada junto a unos árboles que también estaban congelados junto con la barba del diablo (– Gracias por la información predalienway

Y si, estaba leyendo tu fic) con la cual Sven jugaba con la nariz. Anna se maravillaba con cada cosa que miraba y Kristoff sonreía. Hacía mucho que un paisaje cono este no se dejaba ver y que Jack Escarcha no pasaba por ahí.

– Esto es... Increíble– murmuró Kristoff.

– No creí que invierno fuera tan hermoso– comentó Anna.

– Yo siempre lo creí– comentó a su vez una voz

–¿Dijiste algo?– preguntó Anna

– No– negó Kristoff confundido al igual que la princesa.

–Pero ¿Por qué es tan blanco? Porque no agregarle algo de rojo, verde o turquesa o amarillo, no esperen nieve y amarillo, no que asco- dijo la voz, Anna y Kristoff voltearon hacía la voz y descubrieron a un muñeco de nieve entre ellos. Y parecía moverse–¿No lo creen?

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH– gritó Anna pateándole la cabeza al muñeco de nieve, la cual cayó en las manos de Kristoff

–¡Hola!– saludo el muñeco de nieve a el rubio.

– Me das miedo– exclamó Kristoff lanzándole la cabeza a Anna

–¡Yo no lo quiero!– exclamó la semi castaña.

–¡Yo tampoco!

–¡Tenlo tu!

–¡No tu!

–¡Tu!

–¡Tu!

–¡Tu!

– ¡No, tu!– gritó Anna lanzando la cabeza al cuerpo, pero de cabeza, el muñeco mareado exclamó:

– Waaaarrggg... Todo me da vueltas...– El muñeco se sintió mejor y se encontró con que todo estaba de cabeza–¿Porque cuelgan de la tierra como los murciélagos?– preguntó confundido.

Anna, al ver que era inofensivo se acercó con cautela a el muñeco.

– Espera, déjame ayudarte–dijo arrodillándose para estar a su altura y acomodandole la cabeza en su lugar.–¡Prefecto!... Bueno, casi–agregó mordiéndose el labio, tomó una de las zanahorias de Sven y se decidió **por **una bastante original

–Siempre supe que mi vida estaba vacía, como si le faltara algo– dijo el muñeco de nieve mientras Anna le colocaba la nariz de sopetón, sólo dejando la punta– Se siente rara mi cabeza... Tengo una nariz... ¡Tengo una nariz! ¡Oh, que linda! Igual a un lindo bebé unicornio– dijo tocándola con delicadeza, Anna la acomodo mejor haciendola grande– Es más grande... Me gusta más así. Mmmmm... Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo– dijo caminando hacía los chicos– Hola ¿Como están? Soy Olaf y me encantan los abrazos.

–¿Olaf?– preguntó Anna y entonces lo recordó... Era el muñeco que le había hecho Elsa cuando niñas–¡Olaf!

–¿Y tu eres...?– preguntó Olaf.

– Oh, soy Anna– respondio Anna con una sonrisa

– Bueno, Anna, dime ¿Quien es esa criatura de cara larga?– dijo señalando a Kristoff y a Sven

– Es Sven– contestó Anna.

– Oh... ¿Y quien es el reno?– preguntó mientras Anna se reía por lo bajo y Kristoff miraba molesto al muñeco de nieve.

– Es Sven

– Oh... ¡Más fácil para mi! ¡Hola Sven y Sven!– saludo el muñeco.

– Olaf ¿Elsa te creo?– preguntó Anna.

– Si, ¿Porque?

–¿Y sabes donde esta?

– Si, ¿Porque?

Kristoff tomó la mano de Olaf que estaba hecho de ramitas y y comenzó a examinarlo.

– Oh, fascinante– murmuró Kristoff mientras veía como la ramita se movía.

–¿Crees que puedas llevarnos con ella?– preguntó Anna

–¡Deja eso!– arrebatándole su ramita a Kristoff– Si, ¿porque?

– Te diré porque– respondió Kristoff por Anna– Solo Elsa nos devolverá el verano

Olaf se sorprendió por esto ¡Verano!

– Ah, el verano– suspiró Olaf– siempre quise estar ahí, con el sol el calor y cosas calientes– dijo imaginándose el verano.

–¡Vaya, parece que no tienes mucha experiencia con el calor! ¿Verdad?– preguntó Kristoff.

–Nop– respondió Olaf– Pero aveces me gusta cerrar mis ojos y imaginarme cono sería si arribará el verano.

[Esta será la primer canción en español latino, ya que están hablando en "inglés" osea en español latino]

Olaf: _ah zumbar, dientes de león podre soplar_

_Y hacer lo que hace la nieve en el verano._

_Mi sed refrescar, mi nieve en la arena reposar_

_Y broncearme en calma en el verano._

_Veré la brisa esquimal, que a la nieve alejara_

_Sabré lo que pasa al hielo cuando al sol esta._

_Ya quisiera oír, lo que todos dirán de mí _

_Porque nadie habrá tan fresco en el verano._

_Lara lalalalaru lalalalalaralalalalaru_

_Intenso sol, el frio y calor_

_Pónganlos juntos así es mejor._

_Tararartatatatata rarartartsatata_

_En el invierno hay que estar abrigado_

_Mas en el verano seré solo un- observo un charco y su reflejo en el para luego saltarlo y alzar sus ramitas- ¡muñeco de nieve feliz!_

_Si algo pasa, me concentro en mi ilusión_

_Largos días bajo el bello sol y soltar vapor._

_Y tocar ese azul y podrás hacerlo tú– _Anna, Kristoff, y Sven se ven dentro del sueño con sandwiches gigantes

_Cuando haga por fin lo que el hielo hace en el verano_

– Le voy a decir– dijo Kristoff Anna le dio un codazo.

–¡Que no se te ocurra!

_Olaf: veeeeeeeeeeeraaaaaanooooooooooooooo_

–¡Vamos siganme!– dijo el muñeco de nieve–¡Elsa esta por aquí!– comenzó a caminar sido de Anna y Sven–¡Vamos a recuperar el verano!

–¡Si!– apoyo Anna feliz.

– Pero hay que decirle– dijo Kristoff mirándolos irse, para luego seguirlos.

¡Un muñeco de nieve parlante! Ahora Kristoff ya lo había visto todo


	12. Chapter 12

Mirando nuevos lugares

Y conociendo a Jamie

El príncipe Hans se le podía ver en el centro de Madrid, dando mantas y cobijas a quien lo necesitará sube su caballo.

– _Pueden entrar al palacio y iglesias, hay comida caliente, más mantas y los portones siempre estarán abiertos– _dijo a los habitantes y estos respondieron agradecidos (Ron: Nos estas salvando, estamos agradecidos *muere de la risa*),se dirigió hacía un guardia de zarzuela_– Ten reparte éstas._

–¿Que cree que esta haciendo, repartiendo los bienes comerciales que España ofrece en época de crisis?– preguntó el duque de Weselton en inglés, aún así, Hans le entendió.

– Anna me puso a cargo del Reino de España y lo protegere de lo que sea, incluso la traición– respondió Hans en inglés.

El duque se quedo estupefacto.

–¿Que esta insinuando...?

Un relinchido calló a ambos hombres y estos se voltearon para ver al caballo de la princesa Anna. Hans se bajo del propio para tranquilizar al otro caballo. Todo mundo guardo silencio.

–_¡El caballo de Anna!– _exclamó Hans_– Oh no, eso significa que... Tengo que ir a buscarla– _subió al caballo de la princesa y se dirigió a la muchedumbre_– Necesitare voluntarios– _varias personas levantaron la mano.

– _Ofrezco a dos de mis hombres– _dijo el duque abrazándose a si mismo por el frío, comenzó a hablar más bajo y en inglés_– _Estén preparados para cualquier cosa. Y si se encuentran con la reina o con su amigo de cabello blanco... Denle fin a este frío invierno

Los soldados asintieron seriamente.

Anna, Kristoff, Sven y Olaf caminaban por un valle lleno de rocas en forma de picos, los cuales estaban cubiertos de nieve y con estalagmitas de hielo apuntando horizontalmente. Kristoff los miraba aterrado

–Y dime ¿Cual es exactamente tu plan?– Dijo Kristoff, convencer a la reina no sería fácil.

– Oh, sólo hablaré con ella para que nos devuelva él verano– respondió Anna restándole importancia.

– Así que... ¿Mi empleo depende de una charla con tu hermana?– preguntó Kristoff, entre malhumorado y sarcástico.–¿No le tienes miedo?

–¿Miedo?– preguntó Anna incrédula–¿Porque? Es mi hermana, y jamás me haría daño

– Si tu lo dices...

– No se porque hablas así de Elsa– intervino Olaf– Elsa debe ser linda, dulce, carismática, tierna y... Cálida– sin quererlo, una parte del cuerpo de Olaf terminó atravesado por una estalagmita de hielo. Kristoff lo miro con horror y Olaf se dio cuenta de esto– ¡Oh miren! ¡Ya me flecharon!

– No lo se, Señor...

– Norte, dime Norte, Elsa.

– Bien... Norte, bueno yo no creo ser como ustedes y...

–¡Hombre de la Luna dice que si lo es!– gritó Norte, estaban entrando a la guarida de Norte, pasando por el área de la fábrica de juguetes– Ahora andando.– dijo el hombre robusto al ver que la reina se detenía.

– Lo siento– se disculpó la chica– Es que... Siempre he querido estar aquí, ya sabe conocer la fábrica de juguetes, Jack hablaba mucho de este lugar.

–¿Jack dices?– preguntó Norte.

– Si, aunque dice que no podía llevarme porque... Bueno, los yetis son un problema y...– iba a continuar cuando uno se le puso en frente–¡Hoja Phill!– saludo mientras este parecía no entender mucho.

Elsa miranba maravillada la fábrica, todos los yetis eran eficientes con su trabajo y todo, aunque aún tenía la duda sobre los duendes.

– Creí que los duendes hacían los juguetes– opino Elsa al ver a estos hacer una especie de adorno, solo que uno de estos estaba sobre una plataforma cubierto de luces, mientras otro conectaba las luces a la corriente y causándole pequeñas descargas eléctricas al cuerpo de el duende con las luces.–¿Que es lo que están...?

– Si, muy lindo– Norte subió un pulgar en expresion afirmativa, pero aún así siguió caminando– Vamos– camino para luego llegar a su oficina privada, una vez ahí cerró la puerta con llave y tomó un pastel con frutas y que se veía algo duro–¿Pastel de frutas?

– Errr... No, no gracias – Negó Elsa con educación. Norte lo dejó en su lugar y luego comenzó a tronarse los dedos.

– Muy bien, es hora de poner la mesa sobre las cartas– exclamó confundiendo un poco a la reina española.

–¿La mesa sobre...?

–¡¿QUIEN ERES ELSA CARLOTA DE ESPAÑA?!– la corto sorpresivamente Norte, y acercándose y robando algo del espacio vital de la joven–¿Cual es tu centro?– pregunto con un tono MUCHÍSIMO más suave.

La chica aún cohibida respondió:

–¿Mi... Centro?

– Si, ¿Que te hace diferente?– pregunto Norte–¿Que te hace especial? ¿Tu centro?

– Pues... No lo se, tal vez mis poderes...

– No, no no– negó Norte apartándose de ella– No me estas entendiendo... A ver... Ah, ya se– Tomó una muñeca rusa de si mismo y se la dio a Elsa con delicadeza–¿Ves eso? Soy yo... Por fuera puedes verme como alguien fuerte y valiente– comenzó a quitarle la capa v para ver otra muñeca pero feliz– Pero por dentro soy...

– Un señor alegre– mustio Elsa.

– Exacto, pero también soy, misterioso, paciente... Y en mi centro Elsa– Norte invito a Elsa a sacar la última capa.– ¿Que ves?

– Un bebé– dijo Elsa sin comprender algo.

–¿Y que más ves?

– Tienes... Grandes ojos– respondió Elsa.

–¡EXACTO!– exclamó Norte–¡Grandes y enormes ojos llenos de...! Asombro– Norte le sonrío y Elsa respondió la sonrisa, incitándolo a seguir– Ese es mi centro, eso es lo que hago. Reparto asombro a todos esos miles y miles de niños, yo hago que ese asombro aún viva y se manifieste en todos esos niños. Todos hacemos eso y tenemos un centro ¿Cual es él tuyo?

– Yo... No lo se– admitió Elsa un poco apenada.– Es más, ni siquiera soy un espíritu.

– No necesitas ser uno para ser un guardián Elsa– repuso Norte– Solo necesitas un centro, porque hay algo en ti muy especial. Realmente especial.

Elsa se quedo reflexionando aquello, aunque no sabia cual era su centro. Y siendo sincera no sabia exactamente que contra quien iba a pelear.

–¡Norte!– la voz de Tooth la saco de sus pensamientos, esta se acercaba volando a gran velocidad hacia ellos–¡Esta listo, ella puede ir con nosotros!

Norte sonrío complacido.

– Maravilloso.

–¿Ir a donde?– pregunto Elsa.

–A buscar los dientes, tenemos que entrenarte [Ron: Esto me sonó cómo a que va a haber invitado especial].

– Buscar... Oh vaya– Elsa maldijo su suerte.

–¿Y... Como planeas detener esto?– pregunto Conejo al ver que Jack trataba con todas sus fuerzas detener él invierno eterno que había causado su novia, sin éxito.

–¿A eso viniste?– respondió Jack cayendo al suelo–¿Para burlarte de mi?

– Me encantaría decir que si, y seguramente a Meme también– señaló con la cabeza al aludido– Pero Norte nos mando para – hizo comillas con sus... Eh... Mmm... [Eh no se que sea, déjenlo así]–"Ayudarte" con esto.

–¿Ah enserio?– pregunto Jack con sarcasmo.

– Es enserio, la chica y también España nos interesa, algunos están en plena crisis, y Pitch seguramente va a aprovecharse de eso, tienen que seguir creyendo.

–¿Y que les hace creer que no puedo manejarlo?– pregunto Jack ligeramente ofendido.

–Pues...

– Será mejor que no respondas, Canguro– se burló Jack y este puso mala cara.

Había dientes, él lugar estaba lleno de ellos, en las tazas de te, en las mesas, pasillos, libreros, en los rincones de los suelos, en los roperos, en las ventanas, en cada plato de cereal, zapato, y copa del palacio de los dientes.

A Elsa le divertía ver tantos dientes.

Y aveces le asqueaba.

– Bien, Elsa, quiero presentarte a tus compañeros– dijo Tooth, llevando a la reina al gran salón. Allí habían seis personas con aspecto raro, cómo si fueran una estaba especie de... ¿Vikingos?– Ellos son: Hipo– un chico castaño rojizo, ojos verdes y delgado, con una curiosa armadura negra, y una prótesis de aspecto algo antiguo, le saludo– Astrid, la esposa de Hipo– la aludida era rubia (con él cabello un poco más dorado que él de Elsa), de ojos azules, complexión delgada y de facciones casi angelicales, pero al mismo tiempo fuertes, alzó las cejas rubias a modo de saludo– Patán– era un sujeto musculoso y de baja estatura, de cabellos negros y con aire de galán– Patapez – era un chico robusto y alto, rubio con expresión dulce e ingenua–Y los gemelos Brutacio y Bruthilda– los gemelos tenían él cabello rubio, cascos de vikingo en sus cabezas y ambos tenían expresión estúpida.– Chicos, ella es Elsa.

–¿La nueva?– preguntó Hipo

–¿Es ella?– pregunto Bruthilda.

– Hola linda– se acercó Patán para saludarla, Elsa se sonrojo de vergüenza.

– Espera, ¿Que? ¿Linda?– intervino la gemela, evidentemente molesta.

– Parece que alguien agregó a un nuevo gallo al gallinero– dijo Astrid pícaramente.

–¡Eso no es cierto!– volvió a gritar la gemela.

–¿Gallos? ¿Gallinas? ¿Que significa?– pregunto evidentemente confundido Brutacio.

– Creí ya habértelo explicado, significa que tu hermana esta celosa– intervino él rubio llamado Patapez.

– ¿Pero porque gallos y gallinas?... Esperen...– se detuvo a pensar– Ah, ya entendí, mi tonta hermana esta celosa con la chica bonita– se auto-explicó Brutacio, él cual miró a Elsa de forma coqueta–¿Entiendes? Yo te dije que eras la bonita... jeje... Llámame.

Elsa se quedo perturbada por él comentario.

– Bueno, tomen sus dragones y prepárense para cazar dientes

–¡Si jefa!

– Esperen... ¿Dragones dijeron?– preguntó Elsa sin entender.

Los vikingos y Tooth llevaron a Elsa a un establo, donde se encontraban cinco preciosos y algo exóticos dragones, uno azul, otro verde de dos cabezas, uno rojo y de aspecto algo amenazante, un dragón con un tono de amarillo y naranja algo obeso, y uno realmente bonito y tierno negro como la noche, este al ver a Hipo se abalanzó sobre él para lamerlo.

–¡Chimuelo, ya te dije que eso no se lava!– lo regaño él castaño, a Elsa la escena le pareció tierna. La rubia -esposa de él chico- se acercó para acariciar al dragón de forma tierna, él dragón le respondió con una lamida en la mejilla, a Elsa le pareció su comportamiento como un perro.

– Oiga jefa– la llamo Hipo– Creo que la chica se va a quedar sin dragón y sin que viajar...

– Oh, bueno, no pensé en eso– respondió Tooth viéndose algo preocupada.

– Si quiere yo podría...

–No– lo interrumpió Astrid– Yo la llevo.

– Pero Astrid, es una humana y se puede caer.– Intervino él pelinegro.

–¿Así que no confían en mi, bola de imbéciles?– preguntó Astrid furiosa, Hipo intento calmarla.

– Cariño, lo que Patán trata de decir es...– explicó su esposo con voz tranquilizadora– Que Tormenta no conoce a Elsa y tal vez sea brusca, además es su primera vez volando.– Se dirigió a Elsa–¿No es así?

– Eh, si te refieres a volar dragones, pues si.– respondió Elsa algo nerviosa.

– No importa, yo la llevo. No creo que sea tan tonta cono para sacar los brazos

y piernas.– Astrid rodó los ojos y fijó su penetrante mirada azul en Brutilda– ¿No es así, Tilda?

–¡Ya te dije que Wakala me soltó!– dijo la gemela de él chico rubio y con expresión estúpida.

– Ajá claro, bueno, si la chica esta de acuerdo.– Astrid fijo sus ojos azul cielo en los color mar de Elsa, esta asintió y Astrid sonrío con alegría– Súbete, iremos despacio.

–+++

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH– grito Elsa sentada en Tormenta y atrás de Astrid, no soportaba tanta velocidad y se aferraba cómo podía del dragón, Astrid se reía de vez en cuando, más cuando Elsa intentaba arreglarse él vestido y parecer serena y tranquila.

Estaban en alguna parte de París, con Tooth al frente y señalando los lugares en donde tenían que recoger los dientes. A Elsa le parecían extraños estos chicos, que ahora estaban haciendo una competencia de quien recogía más dientes, al parecer, esta era la primera vez de ellos recogiendo dientes.

Patapez llevaba un molar en la mano cuando de la nada, llego Patán y se lo arrebato, este rió burlón.

– ¡Lo siento Patapez!– se mofo él pelinegro–¿¡Querías esto!?– le mostró él molar para luego lanzárselo a Brutilda–¡Toma preciosa!

– Sigues siendo un cerdo, Patán– respondió Brutilda y se alejo con su dragón.

Elsa ayudaba a Astrid a recoger él mayor número de dientes, para después colocarlos en un saco. Deseaba buenas noches a los niños y se iba montada en Tormenta.

– Hola pequeño– susurro Hipo para luego levantar su almohada y encontrarse con diferentes dientes, todos parecían arrancados, Hipo miró la habitación, él chico parecía ser un jugador de fútbol americano– ¿Has trabajado mucho, verdad campeón?

Brutacio tomó un diente de la habitación de un niño inglés cuando de la nada sale Brutilda y se lo quita, la chica salió por la ventana riéndose de la incredulidad de su hermano.

– Ja, ja... ¡Wow!– exclamó al resbalar con una capa de hielo hecha por Elsa, sin darse cuenta soltó él diente

–¡Ja!– dijo Elsa atrapando él diente.

Un diente caía en picada y entre Astrid, Patán y Patapez se debatían por él. Hipo intento ir por él hasta que...

–¡No! ¡Tormenta!

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

¡CATAPUM!

–¡Ouch!– los gemelos e Hipo hicieron un gesto de dolor, pero al parecer todos estaban bien, Astrid había logrado tomar él diente antes de que Patán y Patapez chocarán.

Unos momentos más tarde, los vikingos y Elsa le mostraban sus sacos a Tooth quien aplaudía emocionada.

–¡Genial!– exclamó él hada feliz por él hecho de que sus aprendices cumplieran bien su trabajo– ¡Recogen los dientes y les dejan monedas al igual que mis hadas!

Los seis vikingos y la reina se quedaron estupefactos.

Oh oh.

–¿Les dejaron dinero, verdad?– preguntó Tooth preocupada.

Todos se miraron entre si.

– Eh... Nop– respondió Brutacio.

– Tal vez debimos pensar en eso– murmuró Patapez.

–Lo peor es que era algo obvio– dijo Hipo

Vemos a los chicos tomando cambio en una lavandería de Nueva York, para luego volver a las mismas casas.

–¡Ese niño es mio!

–¡Somos del mismo equipo, so boba!

Elsa caminaba tranquilamente por la casa de un niño cuando la luz se encendió de improviso, dando a conocer a un Patán que escribía en las paredes de la sala: *"Patán Mocoso es lo máximo"; este al ver a la albina llena de rabia se rió.

–¡En tu cara!– se burló Patán haciendo que Elsa tirará la moneda y congelará su cabeza, haciendo cae al pelirrojo por su propio peso.

Poco a poco los chicos comenzaron a dejarles a los niños monedas (y uno que otro regalo vikingo o una bonita estatua de hielo) y recolectar dientes al mismo tiempo.

–¡Eh, tu!– le grito Brutacio a un **ratón muy extraño y comenzó a pelear con él, Tooth lo paro a tiempo.

–¡No, no, no!– dijo él hada tomándolo por la camiseta– Es de los nuestros, parte de la división latina– Sonrío y se dirigió al ratón– ¿Que tal?

Él ratón vociferó insultos en contra de él gemelo mientras se acomodaba su traje al estilo Robín Hood.

–¡Yo llegue primero!– le grito en susurros Astrid a Patapez.

–¡No, yo llegue primero!– respondió él robusto de la misma forma.

–¡No es verdad!

–¡Que si!

–¡Que no!

Hipo tomó él diente y dejó una moneda mientras ignoraba la pelea, los dos vikingos se percataron de la presencia del castaño y comenzaron a reclamarle:

–¡Hipo! ¡Vuelve, ese es mi diente!

–¡Hipo! ¡Hipo!

Este les saco la lengua.

– Ja, ja muy maduro Hipo– dijo sarcásticamente Astrid mientras Hipo soltaba una carcajada.– Si, que madurez.

Un niño de no más de cinco años miraba a los vikingos y a la reina y de la impresión dejaba caer su vaso con leche al ver a tan majestuosos dragones.

Hasta que terminaron en la que parecía ser la última casa del día.

Astrid y Elsa habían llegado primero, era la casa de una niña pequeña, no debía de tener más de cinco años de edad, con cabello castaño y lo que parecían ser grandes ojos.

Dormía tan tranquila que tal vez se podía despertar con cualquier ruido.

Astrid suspiró.

– Me preguntó como será tener uno– dijo Astrid mirando a la niña fijamente. refiriéndose a la niña. Elsa en cambio miraba sus dibujos y sonreía, Jack parecía estar en algunos.– Ya sabes... Tener hijos, una familia...

– Tienes a Hipo– la consoló Elsa, Astrid sonrío.

– Pero no podemos tener hijos– confesó la rubia– Estamos muertos, técnicamente, lo cual lo hace imposible, creo.

–¿Lo han intentado?

– Oh si, cientos de veces– admitió Astrid sin pudor alguno.

[Ron y Adriana: ¡Lemmon! ¡Lemmon! ¡Lemmon! ¡Lemmon!

–¡Dejen de estar jodiendo con esa Mierda!]

Elsa se sonrojo ante él comentario.

– Vivíamos en una época diferente ¿Sabes?– continuo Astrid– En un lugar llamado Berk, recuerdo que nevaba nueve meses al año y granizaba los otros tres– Astrid se rió– Teníamos un problema, las plagas, bueno, estos no eran mosquitos o arañas [Ron: No ma, eso da más mello] nosotros teníamos dragones. Pero gracias a Hipo ya no teníamos tantos problemas.

"Una vez que cumplimos veinte, me pidió matrimonio. Fue raro, de hecho, ni siquiera él sabia cuando nos casaríamos, – bromeó– pero después de que Hipo perdiera a su padre, y él se hiciera jefe de Berk iniciamos los preparativos de la boda.– Astrid sonrío nostalgica

– Debió ser una ceremonia preciosa– Opino Elsa sentándose a un lado de Astrid.

–Lo fue... En fin... Luego de dos meses, quedé embarazada.– Elsa sonrío enternecida–Pero... Hubo un problema...

"Mi Embarazo era más complicado de lo normal, sentía dolores realmente fuertes, me desmayaba casi siempre, estaba nerviosa todo el tiempo, en fin; mi suegra me decía que no me preocupara pero...– tragó saliva– Un día Hipo salió a buscar comida, escaseaba por el mal clima, tenía que hacerlo, era él jefe, todos contaban con él... y recuerdo que hacia una tormenta– respiro hondo– no regresaba y... No lo pensé mucho, tomé a Tormenta y me fui a buscarlo. Creo que... Creo que morí víctima de la caída... O del frío... O de pena.– Astrid se quedo callada un momento– Hipo murió de ***Hipotermia, y Chimuelo también. Los encontré cerca de él claro donde se conocieron.

–Y tu bebé...– Elsa no necesito respuesta, se horrorizó al saberlo.

– Jamás me perdonaré por eso– dijo Astrid, muy sería y con los ojos cristalinos – Y bueno, los chicos se congelaron buscándonos, literalmente.

– Lo lamento– se disculpó Elsa, entristecida por él relato.

– Yo también.– susurro Astrid tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

Se escuchó alguien abrir la ventana, era Hipo, sonrío y después de saludar a Elsa, abrazo por detrás a su esposa y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

[Ron: Esto se parece a Crepúsculo

Adriana: Si, la verdad si

–¿Leyeron Crepúsculo?

Ron y Adriana: *Dudando*Eh... No]

«Oh como te extraño, Jack» pensó Elsa.

–¡Ajá, los encontré! ¿¡Conque haciendo un complot para que Patapez y yo quedemos en desventaja!?– grito Patán.

–¡Shhh!– lo callaron entre todos.

– No me shusheen.

–¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!– grito Brutacio.

– Gracias por presentarme, Brutacio– dijo arrogante Brutilda.

–¡Cállate, cerebro de Jak!– grito Brutacio.

–¡Cállate, troll!

–¡Shhh!– lo callaron todos, Tacio y Tilda se callaron y vieron a la niña.

– Oh, lo siento– se disculparon los gemelos.

– Oye, ¿Cuantos dientes juntaste, Patapez?– preguntó Patán, pedante.–¿Ves esto?– le enseño una bolsa con muchos dientes adentro–Esto es una bolsa de muelas.

– Trágate tus palabras– dijo Patapez mostrando su bolsa, que era un poco más grande que la de Patán.

– Jódanse– dijo Brutilda una bolsa mucho más grande

– Si y lloren, como... Cómo... ¡Bebés! ¡Si porque eso hacen los bebés! ¡Llorar!

– Jajaja...– rió Astrid mientras sacaba una bolsa de muelas muchísimo mas grande que la de Brutilda–¿A eso le llamas bolsa de muelas? Esto si es una bolsa de muelas.

– Chicos, chicos relájense– los frenó Hipo– Esto no es una competencia... Pero de serlo...– saco dos sacos gigantes de dientes, desanimando a todos.–¡YO GANÓ! ¡VEAN Y LLOREN! ¡YUHUUUU!

Se escuchó un jadeó, un clic, otro jadeó y vieron como la niña con una lampara en mano se había despertado y parecía mirarlos a todos.

–¡Ay dioses!– murmuró Astrid siendo iluminada por la lampara de la niña.

– Los dioses me odian– murmuró a su vez Hipo.

–¿Puede vernos?– preguntó Patapez.

– Así parece.

– Bueno, hay problema– Brutilda señaló a Elsa quien parecía haber visto un fantasma.

–¿Quienes son?– preguntó la niña.

Hipo lo pensó un momento, no pedía nada diciendo la verdad.

– Somos los ayudantes de el hada de los dientes– dijo Hipo la niña lo comprendió y los vio algo indesisa.– Ellos son Brutacio, Brutilda, Patapez, Patán, mi esposa Astrid y Elsa. Mi nombre es Hipo.

Chimuelo asomó su cabeza por la ventana y la niña casi grita al verlo, Hipo la calmo antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa.

–¿Es inofensivo?– preguntó la niña aún asustada.

– Si, se llama Chimuelo ¿Quieres tocarlo?– preguntó Hipo amablemente.

– Eh... No lo se...– la niña se mordió los labios y se levantó de la cama, Hipo la sostuvo en él aire para que tocará al furia nocturna, le indicó que alargará la mano y agachara la cabeza, ella lo hizo y Chimuelo tocó la mano de la niña.

– Nunca falla – suspiró Astrid.

[Ron: Chimuelo, él dragón más raro, tierno y al parecer si fuera un chico varias se casarían con él.]

–¡Es un dragón de verdad!– Chilló la niña. Hipo la soltó y la niña fijo su atención a Elsa–¿Quien eres?

– Eh... Yo...– Elsa tragó saliva, luego recordó los dibujos de la niña– ¿Conoces a Jack Frost?

–¡Si claro, él siempre hace nevar aquí!

– Bueno, yo soy su novia Elsa... ¿Tu quien eres?

– Jamie Lynn Bennet

···

¡CORTEN, SE QUEDA!

Lo se, soy cruel.

Puse a los chicos de HTTYD porque... ¡Los amo!

¡HICCSTRID FOREVER!

Bueno, esto es para avisar que no subire capitulo por un tiempo (hasta que termine septiembre para ser exactos) debido a que necesito terminar un One-Shot de HTTYD para el Foro canciones del antiguo Berk.

No puse mericcup, el hicccstrid manda!

*Él nombre completo de Patán.

**¡Él ratón Pérez! :D

***¡Se lo que estas pensando, Jack, pero esto no es ni irónico ni gracioso.


	13. Chapter 13

El castillo y la verdad (la calma antes de la tormenta)

Elsa se había quedado a esperar a Jack, puesto que no había vuelto aún de donde fuera que estuviera. Suspiró. Ya habían vuelto al castillo de hielo y se encontraba sola y sumamente aburrida, su castillo no tenía tantas cosas como ella quisiese, así que creo una cama y se tumbó en esta para dormir en ella. Estuvo apuntó de hacer aquello, sin embargo recordó lo de Pitch y solo se quedo mirando el techo, con sus poderes comenzó a formar dibujos de copos de nieve en el techo. Aveces la libertad era... Extraña. Siempre pensó que la libertad era viajar sin límites por el mundo. Ahora, la libertad sin su reino se asemejaba mucho a su cuarto.

– Cuanto te extraño, Jack– murmuró para si misma. Apenas hacían pasado unas horas y ya lo extrañaba de sobremanera, siempre era así, cada vez que Jack se iba volvía a sentirse sola, las cosas se le antojaban a ser aburridas y se acordaba de sus problemas. El era todo para ella, la diversión que traía consigo... Era prácticamente aburrido estar sin el. Y ahora también extrañaba a Anna, quiso volver, sin embargo no podía, necesitaba estar lejos de ella, era por su propio bien, tenía que estar lejos de Anna a como diese lugar. –¿Cuando volverás?– preguntó de nuevo refiriéndose a Jack.

– Bueno, supongo que me extrañas– dijo una voz que hizo que Elsa se levantará cómo un resorte de la cama para abrazar al dueño de la voz. Jack le devolvió el abrazo mientras la chica le llenaba la cara de besos. Estaba agotado... Sin embargo, aún le faltaba una ciudad: Burges. – Creí que estabas repartiendo dientes con los vikingos.

–¿Quienes son exactamente?

– Aprendices, los guardianes los entrenamos. Regresaron a aquí hace un par de años– explicó Jack– Y hace un año decidieron volverse guardianes de su propio pueblo, ya sabes, Noruega, los países vikingos... – Jack sonrío– Antes Berk era mi pan de cada día. Jamás entenderé ese lugar, montaban dragones como si fuesen caballos– dijo Jack, frunciendo los labios.– En fin... Tengo una propuesta para ti.

–¿Y de que se trata?

– Quiero que vengas conmigo a un lugar donde conocí a alguien.

Elsa lo miró confundida.

–¿A quien?

–A ver a él primer niño que logró verme.

La ciudad se llamaba Burges, Elsa la reconoció casi de inmediato, era el lugar donde vivía la niña llamada Jamie.

– Vive por aquí, hace mucho que se mudo, ya es algo grande, lo extraño es que de alguna manera puede verme aún– explicó Jack, Elsa sonrió. Pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que se acercaban a la casa de la niña que vio hace poco.– Tiene una sobrina que pasa cada verano con el– Jack rió– se llaman prácticamente igual... ¿Jamie es un nombre unisex?

– Tal vez– respondió Elsa, pero sonó como una pregunta.

– En fin, juego con ella cada vez que vengó, es una niñita muy dulce, solo tiene cinco años... Creo que cumplirá seis esta semana, te va a caer bien, ya veras...

– Eh, Jack...

– Dime

– Bueno... Es que...

–¿Jack Frost?– se escuchó la voz de un chico de unos veinte años, castaño, con ojos color avellana y algo alto, desde el jardín, llevaba una camiseta de AC/DC y pantalones de mezclilla.

–¡Jamie!– exclamó Jack aterrizando frente a Jamie.

– Jack, no te he visto desde el invierno pasado– dijo Jamie, sin fijarse en la chica que estaba detrás de Jack– ¿No escuchaste sobre la nevada en Esp...?

– Ah si– lo interrumpío Jack, dejando a Jamie un poco confundido– Todos hablan de eso... En fin, tu sabes, caprichos de la madre naturaleza.

Jamie se encogió de hombros.

– Bueno, ¿Vienes a ver a mi tocaya*?– preguntó Jamie.

– De hecho, les vine a presentar a mi novia– dijo Jack un poco más relajado, Jamie hizo una cara de sorpresa y exclamó:

–¡Genial! ¿Y donde esta?– preguntó Jamie, Jack busco a Elsa y la descubrió detrás de si, el sonrió y la tomó de la mano para atraerla a su lado. Y para sorpresa de Jamie, ésta chica era la mismísima reina de España– ¡Santo por Dios! ¡Eres... Eres...! ¡... La reina de España! ¡Su majestad!– dijo haciendo una reverencia.

– Ammm... No es necesario– dijo Elsa algo apenada por la reverencia del muchacho– Soy Elsa Carlota de...

–¡Si, lo se, usted fue la que causó...!

–¡Oigan!– interrumpió Jack justo a tiempo– ¿Donde esta Jamie Lynn?– preguntó.

– Oh, desayunando– respondió Jamie– Esta emocionada porque dice que en la noche unos vikingos y la que era tu novia– miró a Elsa– vinieron anoche, dice que traían a un dragón, al más tierno que había visto jamás. ¿Como porque...?

– Tu sabes, aprendices. Poco a poco se volverán buenos guardianes vikingos– explicó Jack– ¿Podemos ir a verla?

– Mejor que venga aquí– Jamie se dirigió a la puerta – ¡Oye, Jamie Lynn! ¡Jak Frost esta aquí!

–¿¡Aquí!?– preguntó una chiquilla castaña, ojos catados inmensos y con un agujero que rebelaba la pérdida de su diente a leche. Todavía iba en pijama. Llegó corriendo y con los ojos brillando salto hacia los brazos de Jack mientras se aferraba del cuello del peliblanco– ¡Jack! ¡Volviste! ¡Y con tu novia!

– Jajaja... Si... Espera, ¿Como sabes de que ella es mi novia?– preguntó Jack.

– Es que ella me lo dijo ayer– explicó la chiquilla de seis años– vino a recojer mi diente junto a unos vikingos con sus dragones– la niña se bajo del regazo del muchacho y lo tomó de la mano, para después guiarlo a dentro de la casa– ¡Ven! Hice unos dibujos hoy de ellos.

– Si... Ya voy– Jack entró a la casa seguido de Jamie y Elsa.

–¿Con que vikingos, eh?– bromeó Jamie divertido.

– Son amigables– respondió Elsa.

Jamie rió de nuevo. Se aclaró la garganta, estar junto a la reina fenómeno de España lo ponía nervioso, y el hecho de que fuera muchísimo más bonita en persona no estaba ayudando. Se rasco la nuca, evidentemente nervioso y sin saber de que hablar.

«Cálmate, *James Bennet, es la novia de Jack, es la novia de Jack»

– Bueno... ¿Quieres ir adentro?– preguntó Jamie haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que su voz no temblara.

– Oh, claro– Elsa esbozo una sonrisa que hizo que Jamie se pusiera muchísimo más nervioso.

«Es la novia de Jack, es la novia de Jack»

Entraron ( no sin antes de que Jamie abriera la puerta caballerosamente a Elsa y que esta le agradeciera) y Elsa observó que era una casa pequeña, con muebles de diferente color y que no combinaban en nada. Una televisión tamaño promedio, con un DVD , una consola Wii y una consola X-box, varios videojuegos, diferentes discos y películas, (casi todas infantiles); la habitación de estar era de color rojo.

– Se que no debe ser mucho para usted...

– En absoluto, es maravilloso. Jamás hacia estado en un lugar tan acogedor como este– Respondió Elsa, mirando todas las cosas– ¿Aquí es donde vives?– preguntó.

– Ajá... Bueno, es rentado, lo pago cada mes con el dinero de mi trabajo... Me sirve de mucho, en especial cuando tengo que cuidar de mi sobrina.– explicó Jamie, con una sonrisa de orgullo.

– Me parece tierno que cuides a tu sobrina, Jamie.

– Si, mi hermano mayor nunca puede cuidarla, por lo que le paga a una niñera, pero en vacaciones la cuidó yo– Jamie miró despreocupadamente la ventana.

–¿Porque no la cuida su madre?– preguntó Elsa, sentándose en un sillón de cuero curiosamente rasgado.

– Ella y mi hermano... Bueno... No están lo que se dice juntos, ella– Jamie se aclaró la garganta de nuevo– no se quiere hacer cargo de Jamie Lynn.

– Cómo lo siento, no debí preguntar– reparó Elsa apresuradamente.

– No, esta bien. La niña esta contenta y eso es lo que cuenta ¿No?– contestó Jamie– Cambiando de tema ¿Es verdad que esta neva...?

–¡Oh son muy interesantes Jamie Lynn!– exclamó Jack, mientras llevaba a otra niña de la mano. Entraron en la sala, interrumpiendo a Jamie– Tienes una imaginación asombrosa...

– Si, y tu haces copos muy bonitos– respondió la niña ante el cumplido– Vi uno realmente bello ayer ¿Verdad, tío Jamie? ¿Verdad?

– Claro que si, chica– dijo Jamie

–¡Jack! ¿Te dije que tenemos el nuevo GTA 5?

[– Yo no lo tengo! Caeré en depresión! Buaaaaaaaaa!]

–¿Enserio? Entonces vamos a jugar!

Vemos a Anna, a la criatura de cara larga, a Sven y a Olaf llegando a lo que sería un muro de roca, Anna suspiro y decidió escalarlo.

– Bueno, eso se ve resbaloso y demasiado empinado– comentó Kristoff mueras sacaba una cuerda de su mochila– Escalare primero y luego te ayudare y... ¿Que estas haciendo?– preguntó con molestia al ver que la pelirroja estaba escalando él muro, o más bien tratando de escalarlo.

–¿Que crees que hago? ¡Encontrar a mi hermana!

– Vas a lastimarte– le advirtió Kristoff– Ahora baja a ahí

– No, además– agregó volviendo un poco su cabeza para mirarlo– Lo estoy haciendo bien

– No pongas tu pie ahí– dijo Kristoff , Anna casi se cae y una mini avalancha de rocas casi se la lleva– Ni ahí–Anna casi resbala de nuevo.

–¿Quieres dejar de decirme que hacer y ayudar un poco?– pidió Anna un tanto molesta por la actitud del chico– Oye... ¿Ya falta poco?

Kristoff analizó la imagen, ama apenas había subido un palmo arriba de su cabeza. Tenía que admirar ese minúsculo esfuerzo

– Pues...

– Oigan chicos, no a su eso sirve pero encontré un puente del itero lado de la montaña– dijo Olaf, saliendo por un agujero del muro de tierra, atrayendo la atención de Anna Kristoff–¡Vengan, es por aquí!

– Genial– exclamó Anna– ¡Atrápame!– exclamó de nuevo, pillando de sorpresa a Kristoff, quien afortunadamente la atrapó un segundo después de que Anna dijera eso– Oh, ¿Lo ves? igual que un ejercicio de confianza

Entonces se encontraron con un precipicio y a través de aquel un hermoso puente de hielo.

– Wow– exclamó Kristoff impresionado– Es un puente hecho completamente de hielo... Y un Castillo hecho de hielo...Creo que voy a llorar– añadió con voz algo risa debido a aque sus ojos estaban viendo algo a su parecer hermoso.

– Házlo, no te juzgare– respondió Anna suavemente mientras subía las escaleras, Kristoff y Olaf la siguieron, incluso Sven quería seguirlos, sin embargo, él rubio le pidió que se quedará allí. Él reno obedeció, sentándose como su fuera un perro.

Llegaron a un castillo hecho de hielo, Anna suponía que su hermana lo hannia hecho y Kristoff no podría ver algo mejor que aquello.

– Bueno, llegó la hora– Anna respiro hondo. Pero no tocó la puerta.

–Toca– la incitó Olaf– Vamos toca... Solo toca... ¿Porque no toca?– preguntó a Kristoff, este se encogió de hombros– ¿No le enseñaron a tocar?

Anna apenas y había tocado la puerta cuando esta de la nada se abrió sola.

–¡Se abrió!– exclamó Anna sorprendida, aunque también nerviosa– La puerta se abrió, eso es nuevo.– Comenzó a entrar, pero inmediatamente frenó en seco y se dirigió había él rubio– Errr... Será mejor que esperes aquí, Kristoff

–¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Es un castillo echo totalmente de hielo, ¡Él hielo es mi vida!

– Si, otro ya congeló él reino cuando le irene a un joven, creo que lo mejor será esperar.

– Bueno, ya oíste Kristoff– dijo Olaf mientras entraba– Tu te...

– Tu también Olaf– lo frenó Anna.

– Pero ¿Porque? –Preguntó confundido.

– Porque tengo que hablar con mi hermana... A solas– explicó la pelirroja los cocos la miraron reprochantes– Sólo será un minuto.

–1, 2, 3...– comenzó a contar Olaf

–4, 5, 6...– siguió Kristoff

Mientras, en él castillo de hielo, Jack y ella regresaban de su escapada a Burges, Jack había tenido que cambiar ka risa para que su novia no notará él cambio climático que habrá sufrido España en pleno julio.

– Jajaja– reía Elsa– Te venció una niñita

– Solo estaba desconcertado ya te lo dije– respondió Jack, aunque también sonreía– Además...

– ¿_Elsa? ¿Estas aquí?– _preguntó una voz en español.

Oh no.

– Anna– murmuraron Jack y Elsa al unísono.

–Debo bajar a verla– dijo Elsa.

– Pero, solo será un minuto, Jack

– Bueno y ¿yo que hago?– replicó Jack

– Solo quédate aquí– dijo Elsa– No tardo– se fue, sin embargo, cinco segundos después regresó, con una bolsa de estambre, que estaba totalmente hecha de hielo y nieve– Ten juega con esto– se la lanzó a Jack y este la atrapó.

–¿Que tengo, cinco años?– dijo cuando Elsa salió de su habitación, luego muro la bola de estambre– Uh... Es bonita y suavesita.

Elsa salió del cuarto al pasillo y vio lo que más esperaba ver.

Y lo que menos quería al mismo tiempo.

Anna.

···

*Nove real de Jamie, debido a que a los James se les dice Jamie de cariño

_{En mi oficina de Tony Stark}_

–_Vamos Miley, cuentanos como paso–pidio Amy, mientras observaba como predalienway y yo estabamos tomados de la mano. _

–_¿Le contamos?-pregunto predalienway_

_-No veo porque no-respondi a la ligera- Aunque es una historia rara_

_-Raro es un termino pequeño... _

_-Ademas es algo..._

_-¡Oh vamos!-grito Amy desesperada- ¿Lo van a contar o no?_

_-Esta bien- Cedi, me aclare la garganta y comence a narrar- Trabajaba en SHIELD para entonces, yo era un agente, de hecho, era la mejor agente de todo SHIELD si dejas de lado a Black Widow... _

_»De no ser por mi raro superpoder, ellos jamas me hubieran reclutado. Y es que es raro, la verdad creo que jamas nadie habia escuchado sobre el... _

_-¿Y lo que haces es...? _

_-Puedo controlar las emociones de los demas, es decir puedo hacer que te sientas triste, enfadada o insoportablemente feliz-Explique- Pero eso no es todo, poseo teleqinesis ¿Ahora entiendes porque estaba ahi?_

_-Bueno, si... Pero eso no me responde el como paso-nos señalo completos Suspire._

_-Bien, esto lo explicara mejor un Flash Back._

_[Flash Back] _

_**{Paris, Francia. Mas exactamente, en la Torre Ifel. 23:30hrs} **_

_**-Coluson, repiteme por que alguien esconderia un chip de alta importancia para SHIELD aqui- susurre al microfono que tenia pegado a mi mejilla, era del color de mi piel.**_

_**-Ese es el punto-Respondio el Agente Coluson en el audifono que habia en mi oreja- Nadie pensaria que esta ahi porque creerian que el que lo puso aqui es mas listo, pero lo que no saben es que el sujeto es tan listo que ya penso en eso.**_

_**-Ah genial- exclame con sarcasmo- Y yo tengo que escalar toda la Torre Ifel de un modo nada seguro para rescatarlo ¿no?-pregunte debido a que justo ahora, me encontraba a mas de trecientos metros de altura y que ademas estaba buscando un chip para quien sabe que.-Oye Coluson... ¿Por que Fury quiere este chip? Digo, debe ser algo importante como para dejarme escalar la Torre Ifel de un modo nada convencional- me sostuve de una varilla de acero que se encontraba sobre mi cabeza, me asegure que mi pie estubiera bien asegurado en la siguiente varilla y escale otro poco. **_

_**-Veras Flynn tu no...**_

_**-Aun no estoy lista para saberlo, si claro-lo interrumpi- Pero en serio, de verdad, se agradeceria mucho si Fury te explicara mas las cosas y no decirte las cosas a medias para que luego termines descubriendolo todo tu. **_

_**-Y te lo diremos, solo que primero debemos conseguirlo- me tranquilizo Coluson; me di cuenta que las varillas de acero que formaban la torre se estaban haciendo cada vez mas pequeñas y que la punta se avecinaba, el viento revolvia cada vez mas mi cabello castaño rojizo que se encontraba atado en una coleta.**_

_**-Lo veo Coluson, te contacto para cuando lo tenga. **_

_**-Buena suerte Flynn**_

_**Justo en la cima, se encontraba un chip pequeño, que bien y se podria confundir con una memoria comun y corriente de un telefono. Estaba guardado en un estuvhe transparente de plastico que se sontenia de la punta de la torre en forma vertical. **_

_**Comence a moverlo con ayuda de la telequinesis, aunque por alguna razon, se me hacia bastante pesado.**_

_**-Vamos, chip-murmure- Despegate... Vamos-el chip comenzaba a moverse poco a poco, solte mi brazo derecho para tomarlo cuando fuese necesario- Eso es, ven aqui- murmure cuando el chip se despego y volo hacia mi mano-Ya casi...**_

_**Una mano me lo arrebato justo antes de que mis manos pudieran tocarlo. Mire asutada a un sujeto que se encontraba en la misma situacion que yo, solo que el se agarraba con confianza de las varillas solo con una mano. Era un atractivo y traia puesta una chaqueta de cuero.**_

_**-Gracias, chica- agradeció tenia una expresión de burla en su rostro, senti mi rostro calentarse y intente quitarselo de las manos. **_

_**-¡Eso es mio!- le espete**_

_**-Corrección ahora es mio-respondió el, despues de forcejear un rato por fin pesque su mano y le arrebate el chip. El unico problema era el hecho que estaba practicamente colgando de su brazo y una varilla, con los pies a merced del viento. **_

_**-¿De quien es ahora?-pregunte con expresion triunfante **_

_**-Bien, de acuerdo es tuyo-acepto el muchacho, aunque no le crei- Oye... ¿Sientes eso?-pregunto, al principio no supe exactamente a lo que se referia. Luego senti raro... Como si mi brazo estubiera electrizado-¿Como algo que te electrocuta el brazo?**_

_**Mire hacia mi mano y lo vi. Su brazo no era de carne y hueso como lo recordaba, era como si hubiera electricidad dentro de el, pero se sentia humedo, como si en vez de piel tuviera agua y en vez de musculos y hueso, electricdad.**_

_**-¿¡Pero que...!?**_

_**La sensación paro, haciendo que mi brazo perdiera todo tipo de sensibilidad. Y para mi muy mala suerte solte el chip. **_

_**-Ja!-exclamo el muchacho- Espera ¿porque demonios lo soltaste?-su semblante cambio cuando vio caer el chip a cien kilometros por hora. **_

_**-Porque hiciste que mi brazo perdiera toda la movilidad, imbécil-respondí. **_

_**-Ahh rayos... ¿Unas carreritas?- pregunto, soltándose completamente y siguiendo la trayectoria del chip.**_

_**Con la mano que aun tenia movilidad me sostuve y pare el chip en seco, para luego traerlo rapidamente hacia mi. **_

_**-Gane-murmure y me prepare para encender de nuevo el comunicador, pero una mano y el ruido de un motor me detuvo de nuevo. Era el mismo sujeto, trepado en la escalera de un helicoptero, tomo el chip y sonrio. **_

_**-Gane-dijo el antes de alejarse rapidamente en aquel helicoptero.- Vamonos Deadpool-Grito al sujeto que supuse piloteba el helicoptero, este traia un traje entre negro y rojo con una mascara. Este movio bruscamente el helicoptero y el muchacho casi se cae- ¡Oye!...- me rei, eso iba a costarle el impacto de su salida- ¡Tal vez Deadpool casi me haya matado, pero esp no reduce el impacto de mi salida!**_

_**-Perro-espete antes de encender el el comunicador.**_


End file.
